La Nanjou que solo tú lograste conocer
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Jolks - seiyuus/ Nanjou Yoshino, una mujer que acaba de sobrepasar sus 30 años de vida, siempre se ha mostrado como alguien agradable y segura de sí misma, pero la verdad es que, es bastante vergonzosa, temerosa y tímida en lo que concierne al corazón, llegando muchas veces a convertirse en alguien totalmente opuesto a sí misma con tal de protegerse -. No poseo Love Live.
1. Chapter 1

**Nanjou POV**

Nunca he logrado destacar entre la gente que me rodea, siempre invisible, siempre pequeña y menospreciada, y aunque esté harta de este trato, no puedo pedir más, prefiero estar sola a que me rodee un sin fin de idiotas interesados.

Mi día a día siempre está lleno de irritación y pereza; soy de las personas que disfruta más estar en casa viendo una película o probando algún vídeo juego, sin embargo, ese tipo de gustos también trae sus consecuencias - el estar sola, por ejemplo -.

Cuando estaba en la escuela - esos años del terror - me consideraban una otaku, alguien que era capaz únicamente de hablar de animé, cosplay y consolas de juego, sin embargo, nunca lo comprobaron, mi reputación siempre se basó en rumores y menosprecios por parte de "las populares" del curso, todas unas divas sin cerebro.

¿Por qué tanto odio a la sociedad? simple, esta nunca ha hecho algo bueno por mí, siempre descalificándome porque no soy la más bonita, y mucho menos la más alta o con mejor cuerpo - al contrario, muchas veces parezco un niño -. Por esa razón, prefiero vestirme de una manera en que no llame tanto la atención, por lo que uso pantalones en lugar de faldas, y polerones o chaquetas en lugar de poleras lindas y ese tipo de cosas - aunque no siempre es así- .

Hace poco regresé a Japón de un viaje que tuve con unos _amigos_ \- unos completos perdedores a mi parecer - ¿por qué estoy con ellos? simple, no tengo nadie más con quién odiar a la sociedad. No me considero una anarquista ni mucho menos una antisocial - solo soy asocial -, pero es el tipo de actividad en la que me siento a gusto, cómoda, me hace sentir parte de algo, y eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir haciéndolo.

\- ¿No te has preguntado la verdadera razón del por qué estás sola? - preguntó mi madre.

\- No madre, ¿cuál podría ser? - dije, con indiferencia.

\- Oye, si me invitaste a cenar a tu departamento supongo que era para que pasáramos un agradable tiempo juntas, ¿por qué eres así?

\- ... - suspiré. - lo siento, hoy tuve un mal día...

\- ¿Y de qué tengo la culpa? - se cruzó de brazos. - debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, Yoshino...

\- Sí, lo sé... - le resté importancia.

\- Yoshino, ya tienes 32 años y eres una completa asocial, tienes un trabajo estable pero nunca me has presentado algún novio o... novia... - suspiró. - lo que quiero decir es que deberías hacer el esfuerzo de tener una vida un poco más vívida...

\- ¿Ah? ¿Para qué voy a querer estar rodeada de gente que no hará más que molestarme? - fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Enserio estás diciendo esto Yoshino? - ella también frunció el ceño. - ¿cómo planeas tener una familia?

\- ¿Familia? ¿para qué quiero una? ¿acaso no sufriste lo suficiente casándote con papá? - dije con sarcasmo.

\- Escucha Nanjou Yoshino... - ups, creo que la hice enojar. - el que me contestes mal es una cosa, pero el que me faltes el respeto es algo que no voy a tolerar... - se paró y se dirigió a mí. - no me importa si tienes 30 o 40 años, sigues siendo mi hija, por tanto me debes el mínimo de respeto como tu madre... - lo último lo dijo alzando la voz.

\- M-Madre...

\- Silencio, aún no termino de hablar...

\- ... - suspiré una vez más, esto sería largo, muy largo.

* * *

 **Kussun POV**

\- Kusuda-san, ¿podría apresurarse con los documentos por favor?

\- S-Sí, de inmediato...

\- Kusuda-san, ¿qué pasó con el informe que le pedí hace tres días? ¿dónde lo tiene? ¿siquiera está listo?

\- S-Se lo entrego de inmediato, espéreme unos minutos por favor...

\- ¡Kusuda-san! ¡Deje de correr por la oficina en este instante!

\- ¡S-Sí... aaaahh!

\- ... - sentí suspiros de resignación a mi alrededor.

\- Por todos los cielos, ¿existe alguien más incompetente que esta chica? - dijo uno de los clientes citados a la reunión.

\- Me disculpo sinceramente por su comportamiento, esta chica aún es nueva...

\- ¿Nueva? ¿qué no es la misma que vimos en la reunión del año pasado? ¿cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? - dijo otro de los empresarios.

\- ... - mi jefe fue incapaz de contestar.

\- Kusuda-san, ¿cuántos años lleva trabajando aquí?

\- S-Seis años, señor... - dije, levantando los papeles del piso.

\- ¡¿Seis años?! ¡¿Acaso es una broma?! - miró con enfado a mi jefe. - Satoi, o te encargas de contratar a alguien más competente, o terminarás perjudicando a todo el comité, esta chica se supone que es tu secretaria personal, ¿no?

\- Sí... - contestó secamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué la contrataste?! ¿Porque es linda? ¡Déjate de tonterías y contrata a alguien competente!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ... - suspiré en resignación, este definitivamente era el fin para mí.

...

...

...

\- Lo lamento Kusuda-san, pero ya sabes los procedimientos que debo tomar...

\- No se preocupe Satoi-san, lo entiendo... - intenté fingir mi sonrisa, al menos en eso era buena.

\- Bien, gracias por entenderlo... - me sonrió, con algo de lástima - le enviaremos un correo para cuando deba ir a retirar su pago... además, recibirá algo de dinero extra por el tiempo que trabajó con nosotros...

\- Saito-san, ¿podría preguntarle algo?

\- Por supuesto... - se acomodó en su silla.

\- ¿Por qué me contrató? y quiero la verdad... - pregunté, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

\- Su padre...

\- ¿Mi padre? - exclamé confundida.

\- Su padre me lo pidió...

\- ¿Cómo? m-mi padre, se supone que él se fue de Japón hace cuatro años...

\- El que se haya ido no significa que no siga al pendiente de ti y de tu madre... - sonrió. - él es un gran hombre, por favor no guardes rencores contra él...

\- No es eso, es solo que me sorprende saber de él... - me abracé, me sentía realmente insegura, algo muy común en mí.

\- Ya veo... - se levanta de su asiento. - Kusuda-san, él me pidió estrictamente que cuidara de ti en su ausencia, se disculpa por haber desaparecido de la nada, y no ha vuelto porque teme tu posible reacción y rechazo hacia él...

\- Yo... no lo rechazaría, todo lo contrario, mamá y yo lo extrañamos mucho, aún oigo a mamá llorar por las noches de vez en cuando, se siente sola, muy sola... y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo... - suspiré, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

\- Kusuda-san, ten fe en tu padre, estoy seguro que volverá... - me abrazó gentilmente. - solo ten paciencia...

\- Gracias... - deshice el abrazo.

\- Buena chica, ahora ve a casa, estoy seguro de que tu madre está preocupadísima por ti...

\- Sí, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante estos años, Satoi-san... - hice una reverencia.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, por cierto... - se dirigió a su escritorio. - hay algo que él envió para ti... - lentamente, me entregó lo que parecía ser una carta. - les será útil a ambas, espero que en esa carta explique el por qué de su ausencia...

\- Gracias Satoi-san, en verdad se lo agradezco... - sonreí, pero podía sentir las lágrimas asomarse.

\- Ve pronto junto a tu madre, Kusuda-san...

\- Sí...

Y sin más demora, salí de aquel lugar que había sido mi martirio durante tantos años; estaba agradecida de toda la experiencia que viví allí, algo que sin duda jamás olvidaría, mucho menos el afecto y cariño que siempre me proporcionaba Satoi-san, él era como un padre para mí, el padre que tanto me hizo falta durante estos largos años. ¿Dónde estás papá? ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar? son preguntas que me hago constantemente, lo extraño demasiado, extraño al hombre que me consentía, cuidaba y jugaba conmigo, anhelo ver nuevamente al hombre que hacía feliz a mi madre, al que nos hacía parecer y ser una familia feliz, lo extraño tanto que no logro evitar llorar cada vez que lo recuerdo; a veces irrumpe en mis sueños, a veces aquellos dulces sueños y recuerdos se convierten en pesadillas, ¿por qué un padre abandona a su familia? ¿qué motivo fue tan fuerte como para incitarlo a hacerlo? ¿volverá a nuestro lado algún día? no importa cuánto me lo pregunte, la respuesta siempre será la misma - no lo sé, solo el destino conoce lo que trama -.

Mi casa estaba a tan solo unos pasos más, apreté con fuerza mi puño, me acerqué a la puerta, saqué mi llave y me adentré en el lugar; mi madre se encontraba - como siempre - cocinando, podía percibir el delicioso aroma de su comida; con una simple sonrisa me acerqué y la abracé por detrás. Ella apagó el horno y se volteó; cuando me vio me dedicó una sonrisa y me abrazó, nos quedamos así durante unos segundos hasta que mis ganas por contarle lo sucedido me vencieron.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mi madre a penas le entregué el sobre-. ¿lo leíste? - negué con mi cabeza.

\- Me lo pasó mi jefe, dice que es de parte de papá... - cuando mencioné aquella palabra, su rostro mostró una profunda tristeza y abandono, odiaba ver a mi madre así-.

\- Aina, ¿qué piensas de esto? si en verdad es de tu padre, ¿qué harás después?

\- ¿Yo? - asintió-. bueno, la verdad no lo sé, no creo sea sabio salir a buscarlo, siquiera sé dónde se fue...

\- Entiendo... - suspiró-. abrámoslo, o la curiosidad nos matará...

\- Sí...

La seguí silenciosamente hacia el comedor. Allí, nos sentamos una frente a la otra - la mesa era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para ambas - y nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Ella abrió el sobre poco a poco, lo que incrementaba mi ansiedad y miedo, pero a la vez saciaba mis ganas de descubrir el contenido de aquel sobre.

\- Listo... - me mira-. ¿lo leo?

\- Sí, por favor... - observo atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos-.

\- ... - aclara su garganta y comienza-.

Querida Aina,

estoy seguro debes estar más grande aún desde la última vez que te vi;

seguro te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, tal y como recuerdo a tu madre...

lamento ser tan egoísta y haberlas abandonado sin avisarles, pero créanme, era necesario.

Lo único que puedo decirles, es que las amo, son las mujeres más importantes en mi vida,

y lo que menos deseo en este mundo es hacerlas sufrir, pero lamentablemente, es lo único que les he hecho durante todos estos años, ¿no?

Por favor, recuerden los momentos felices que tuvimos, no se aferren a nada más que a sí mismas, sean fuertes y perseveren. No se preocupen, volveré, solo necesito resolver un par de asuntos. Las amo, eso no lo olviden, hasta siempre, Aina y Kaede.

Con amor, Rein.

\- Papá... - sonreí-.

\- Rein-kun... - vi a mi madre sonreír después de tanto tiempo-. en verdad es de él, reconocería su letra en cualquier parte...

\- Madre...

\- Aina, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

\- Yo... - suspiré-. no lo sé, quiero confiar y creer en él pero, han pasado años desde la última vez que supimos algo... - agaché la cabeza-. no quiero sonar pesimista, pero...

\- Aina... - alcé la vista-. cariño, descuida, entiendo cómo te sientes... - se acercó a mí y me abrazó-.

\- Madre... - la rodeé con mis brazos-.

\- Lo único que nos queda es ser pacientes y esperar a que él regrese...

\- Sí, lo esperaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario...

\- Esa es mi niña... - sonrió.

\- Sí... - sonreí-. _solo espero que realmente sea así..._ \- .

 **Continuará**...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura :) espero sus comentarios :D y gracias por leer 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanjou POV**

Mi trabajo era algo común y corriente, al menos para mí claro está. Al igual que mi madre, me dedicaba a lo que era el diseño y producción de animé, sin embargo, una que otra vez me contrataban para escribir el opening y cantarlo, lo que por supuesto me ha generado un capital extra; para ser sincera, estoy bastante conforme con lo que hago.

Mi día en el estudio comenzaba a las 8 am, de lunes a sábado, así que rara vez tenía tiempo para descansar. Iniciaba con un simple recuento de lo que había quedado pendiente el día anterior, para luego planificarme hasta dónde avanzaría el trabajo aquel día.

Mi lugar de trabajo lo compartía con una chica de más menos mi edad, Tokui Sora; ella lleva alrededor de 6 años trabajando como la diseñadora de personajes de esta compañía, bastante talentosa debo decir, aunque a veces suele ser algo... _loca_ ; supongo que es propio de una dibujante de animé.

\- Buenos días Nanjou-san, ¿qué tal tu día?

\- Inútil, como siempre... - me senté, dándole la espalda. - ¿y el tuyo? - pregunté por educación.

\- Normal, como siempre... - sentí un suspiro. - por cierto, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a un bar esta noche? es viernes y mañana entramos a trabajar tarde, ¿te unes?

\- No lo creo, sabes perfectamente que no tolero juntarme con mucha gente... - respondí, esta vez mirándola. - además, estoy segura de que tus amigas se pondrán incómodas con mi presencia... - intenté darle razones para que dejara de insistir, pero como siempre, Tokui nunca deja de sorprenderme.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que te llevas bien con Shikako, aunque esa idiota puede ser algo estresante la mayoría de las veces... - me uní a su pensamiento, en eso tenía mucha razón. - pero también has hablado aunque sea un par de veces con Mimo-chan y Emitsun, estoy segura que estarán felices de verte, incluso han preguntado por ti... - sonrió.

\- No lo sé... no estoy segura...

\- ¡OH! Ya sé... - sonrió maliciosamente, algo que me daba muy mala espina. - Mimo-chan dijo que conoció a una chica que le interesó bastante, y esa chica invitará a sus amigas, ¿qué dices? ¿te interesaría conocer a una posible novia? - movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¿Novia? ¡Ja! Tienes que estar bromeando... - fruncí un poco el ceño. - sabes muy bien que no tolero la gente desconocida, lo sabes perfectamente...

\- Vamos, vamos no te enojes... - fingió inocencia. - solo estoy haciéndote una invitación, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

\- ¿Por qué demonios insistes tanto? - me crucé de brazos.

\- Porque no quiero que mueras virgen... - dijo con una expresión normal.

\- ¡¿Qu-Qué?! - me sonrojé, estoy segura de haberlo hecho. - e-e-esa parte de mi vida no te incumbe...

\- Oh~ es la primera vez que te veo sonrojada, ¿acerté~? - su sonrisa amplia me hizo perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Iré! pero si me aburro me iré enseguida, ¿entendido?

\- Sí~

Luego de aquel pequeño intercambio, volvimos a centrarnos en nuestros respectivos trabajos. El animé que se estaba produciendo se llama _"Netoge no Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai to Omotta?"_ y se estrenará en unos meses má de encargarme de escribir la canción que se convertirá en el _Ending_ \- incialmente sería el OP, pero decidieron que sería mejor para el final - también me encargaría, al parecer, de darle voz a uno de sus personajes, una profesora adicta a los vídeo juegos, pero lo que más me complica de aquel personaje, no es el darle voz, sino tener que acostumbrarme a decir _"nya"_ cada cierto tiempo, algo bastante molesto; _"¿por qué demonios tengo que convertirme en seiyuu?"_ fue lo primero que pensé cuando me presentaron el programa, _"maldita industria de animación"_ ; maldije muchas veces aquel día mi mala suerte. Creo que con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a la idea, después de todo, las grabaciones para un animé son bastante cortas en lo que concierne a las voces, pero en el caso de la animación y las transiciones, el proceso puede durar días, semanas, e incluso meses.

\- Supongo que no tendremos vacaciones en un largo tiempo... - exclamó mi compañera.

\- Hey, se supone que nos dieron unos días de descanso hace un par de semanas, ¿y ya quieres otra? - la miré algo atónita.

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo querer descansar un poco más? - me miró confundida, como si lo que ella dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Nada, pero quizás sí para alguien perezoso...

\- Nanjou...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres una idiota que nunca entiende las cosas...

\- ¿Ah? - me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a ella. - ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

\- A que te crees perfecta, y que por la misma razón no toleras que alguien más se queje, y todo porque piensas que trabajas más que todos nosotros juntos, ¿o me equivoco? - se cruzó de brazos.

\- ... - no pude objetarle nada, tenía razón; demonios tenía razón. - como sea... - volví a mi asiento.

\- Esa es una de las razones por las que siempre estás sola, ¿qué hay de malo en dejarse llevar un poco?

\- En mi caso, eso no es posible, si no rindo mi 100% entonces no vale la pena el intento... no lo entenderías... - estaba dejando salir mis emociones, esto es malo.

\- Entonces déjame entenderte...

\- ... - me volteé, para ver a una Tokui mirándome seriamente. - gracias, pero no...

\- Terca...

\- Lo sé... - sonreí, pero fue una sonrisa que nadie más pudo ver.

* * *

 **Kussun POV**

Me encontraba en la casa de mi mejor amiga, como siempre, mientras conversábamos de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Ella me observaba y escuchaba con paciencia, algo muy propio de ella; luego de contarle todo lo sucedido respecto a mi padre y mi trabajo, solté un pesado suspiro, el cual ella imitó. Me abrazó con cariño, acarició mi cabeza, y con delicadeza plantó mi rostro bajo su cuello. Podía sentir sus latidos, aquel sonido que me tranquilizaba cada vez que me sentía aterrada, asustada o simplemente insegura. El poder estar en sus brazos de esta manera me hacían verla como una segunda madre, algo que obviamente le he comentado antes, pero ella solo termina riéndose y burlándose de mí durante horas. Me dedica una amable sonrisa mientras me ofrece un poco de té y algo para comer; yo asiento ante sus ofrecimientos, y la espero sentada en la sala de su casa.

Pile-chan es un poco mayor que yo, de hecho, nos llevamos por un año. La conocí cuando iba a la escuela, ella era una de las chicas más populares del colegio, casi inalcanzable para cualquier hombre, o mujer. Su larga cabellera castaña, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, ese cuerpo de modelo, y lo más especial, su voz, melodiosa y hermosa cuando se le escucha cantar; definitivamente esta chica fue bendecida con talento y belleza. Actualmente es cantante, hizo su debut hace unos años atrás, y le va excelente. Tiene unos cuantos singles y discos completos, los cuales causan furor en la mayoría de las tiendas de música de la región. Ha salido un par de veces en programas de entrevistas y cosas por el estilo, así que es bastante famosa.

La única forma que tengo de verla es en las mañanas, temprano, muy temprano; pero a pesar de todo, ella dice no tener problemas con recibirme a las 7 am, ya que terminó siendo el único momento del día en que nos vemos. Su rutina comienza a las 10 am y sigue hasta las 11 pm, por lo que llega agotada y directo a dormir, necesita mínimo unas 7 horas de sueño diarias, porque según ella, _"la belleza se conserva con buenas horas de sueño Kussun, así que no las desprecies..."_. Sonrío ante sus palabras, cada vez que recuerdo su voz y su expresión al decirme aquello, recuerdo que estaba usando una máscara de belleza, lo que la hacía verse muy ridícula en mi opinión.

\- Aquí tienes, un té de menta y un pedazo de pastel... - sonrió.

\- Gracias Pile-chan...

\- ¿De qué te reías tanto? escuché tu risa desde la cocina... - me preguntó mientras metía un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

\- Recordé la vez que me hablaste de los tratamientos de belleza, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Ah, ¿la vez en que te burlaste durante media hora sobre mi máscara de pepino?

\- Exacto~

\- ¿Algún día olvidarás eso? - rio.

\- No lo sé, hasta el día de hoy me rio...

\- Tonta... - puso un poco de crema en mi nariz.

\- Pile-chan... - bañé su rostro en crema. - ahí tienes~

\- ¡Mou! ¡Compórtate!

\- ¡La mayor aquí eres tú! ¡Anciana! - le saqué la lengua.

\- Cómo te atreves... - se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirme por la sala. - ¡Ven aquí Kusuda Aina!

\- ¡Nooo~!

\- ¡Kussun!

Luego de haber terminado de jugar y desayunar, le ayudé a ordenar su casa mientras ella se daba un baño. Una vez vestida, la acompañé hasta la puerta; caminamos juntas hasta la estación más cercana.

\- Por cierto, se me había olvidado comentarte algo...

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté, curiosa.

\- Ucchi me contó que conoció a una chicha sexy el otro día~ - me comentó, con una voz picarona.

\- ¿Ucchi? ¿Nuestra Ucchi? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esa suelta!

\- Hey, no tienes por qué decirle así... - golpeó mi hombro. - tiene derecho a fijarse en alguien, sobre todo después de... tú sabes...

\- ¿Lo que pasó con Emitsun? - la interrumpí. - pero, ¿qué pasaría si ella y esta chica que Ucchi conoció hace poco, son cercanas?

\- No había pensado en eso, pero... - suspiró.- esperemos que no sea así...

\- Sí... - hubo un leve silencio. - por cierto, ¿qué me estabas comentando?

\- ¡Ah! Cierto... - me sacó la lengua. - Ucchi nos invitó a un bar esta noche, le dije que podía estar un rato solamente, pero seguramente tú podrás pasar más tiempo con ella, digo, en caso de que algo llegase a pasar... ¿qué dices? es hoy a las 11 pm... yo me pasaré directo del trabajo...

\- ¿Dónde es?

\- Te enviaré la dirección a tu celular, le avisaré a Ucchi que también irás... - sonríe.

\- Bien, pero, ¿tienes alguna referencia?

\- Queda cerca de tu casa, ¿has visto ese nuevo bar? el que queda junto al restaurante al que siempre vas con tu madre?

\- Oh~ ya veo, queda bastante cerca... unos... cinco minutos a pie...

\- Sí, así que nos vemos allí hoy a las 11.

\- Está bien... - miro la hora en mi celular. - Pile-chan, ¡Son las 10!

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Adiós! - besó mi frente y se fue corriendo a tomar el tren.

\- Menos mal que estamos cerca de la estación... - reí. - solo espero que las cosas salgan bien y... que sea una noche interesante...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bien! Terminé el cap xD espero les haya gustado :) espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bar, 22:50 hrs.**

 **Nanjou POV**

Me encontraba entrando a aquel estruendoso lugar en compañía de mi compañera de trabajo, Tokui. Ella portaba una enorme y - a mí parecer - fastidiosa sonrisa que no hacía más que agotarme la paciencia; me pregunto qué tanto alboroto tendré que soportar esta noche -. _"y yo que quería llegar a casa a jugar mi nuevo video juego.._." - pensé.

Con un pesado suspiro, la seguí a lo que parecía ser una zona VIP del lugar, al menos algo bien lograron hacer estas cabezas huecas. Nos adentramos a una sala privada, nos identificamos con los guardias, y dimos paso a registrar el lugar con nuestros ojos - el cual era bastante impresionante -.

\- Nunca pensé que organizarían algo como esto, ¿enserio era necesario el reservar una sala completa para nosotras 9? Porque eso es lo que me dijiste, somos nueve... - fruncí el ceño al pensar en la cantidad de gente.

\- Verás, lo hicimos porque una de las nueve chicas que asistirá, es famosa, por tanto se debieron tomar las medidas necesarias... - suspiró -. Lo que no entiendo es lo que viene a hacer aquí... ¿para qué exponerse? - se encogió de hombros.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero, quizás necesita algo de distracción... toda persona que trabaja duro para lograr sus metas se merece uno que otro descanso...

\- Suena algo irónico viniendo de tu parte, ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo sé, Tokui, lo sé... - suspiré, adentrándome aún más hacia el grupo de animadas chicas, aunque había un par que no lo estaba tanto.

\- No sé por qué estás aquí, pero te puedo asegurar algo... si no te vas, me iré yo...

\- Adelante, no es necesario que yo me vaya, ¿no? después de todo, soy amiga de la persona que las invitó...

\- ¿Te refieres a Mimori-san? pues sí que sabe escoger a sus amistades... - dijo en tono irónico, esto se pondrá feo.

\- Escúchame bien Uchida Aya, lo que haya pasado entre tú y yo no tiene nada que ver con Mimo-chan, ¿de acuerdo? - frunció el ceño una joven de cabello castaño, algo corto, no le llegaba más allá de los hombros.

\- Di lo que quieras Emitsun, pero debes admitir que la que arruinó todo fuiste tú... - se cruzó de brazos la que parecía ser una chica bastante tierna en apariencia, de hecho su voz era muy suave y aguda, sin embargo su expresión llegaba a dar algo de miedo. Su cabello era castaño claro y le llegaba hasta la cintura más menos, tez blanca, delgada y de estatura promedio según podía juzgar debido a lo largo de sus piernas... rayos, estoy mirando demasiado.

\- ¿Enserio siguen peleando? me voy al baño durante unos minutos y ya están por comenzar una pelea en el lodo... - susurró Mimori, la recuerdo por su tono de voz y apariencia, he charlado con ella un par de veces, o mejor dicho, ella me hablaba mientras yo le daba la espalda o la ignoraba, por eso a veces me cuesta reconocerla, es bueno que tenga buena memoria auditiva.

\- Mimori-san... - reaccionó una de ellas. - p-perdón... e-es solo que...

\- ¿Emitsun era tu novia antes? - su rostro mostraba notoria incomodidad -. mira, lamento que se hayan encontrado de esta manera, si las invité era para que nos conociéramos mejor y compartiésemos un divertido momento, ¿es mucho pedir que eviten clavarse las garras por esta noche?

\- S-Sí... entendido... - respondieron ambas involucradas.

\- Muy bien, por cierto... Ucchi... te puedo decir así, ¿verdad? - sonrió.

\- S-Sí, dime como plazcas... - iuuugh, qué arrastrada, al menos eso pensé.

\- Uuugh... qué arrastrada... - bingo~ pensaste lo mismo, Emitsun... o como te llames...

\- Emitsun, no empieces... - la mirada de Mimorin sí que amenazaba, jamás la había visto - no es que le haya puesto atención a su rostro alguna vez - tan enojada, si esto seguía se convertiría en algo realmente interesante.

\- Chicas, por favor siéntense... - esa voz, ¿Shikako? - ¿Oh~? Yoshinon... qué alegría verte por aquí~

\- Hola... - contesté cortante.

\- Tan amorosa como siempre, ¿eh? - me golpea suavemente el hombro-. cambia esa cara larga y toma algo, puedes pedir lo que quieras... - me guiñó el ojo.

\- Sí, sí... lo pensaré... - me senté en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana - sí, este lugar tenía acceso a lo que parecía ser un patio trasero, por lo que habían varias ventanas rodeando la sala - y decidí abrirla un poco, necesitaba algo de aire fresco ya que no soportaba los lugares cerrados o estar rodeada de mucha gente, era un milagro que haya logrado superarlo en el trabajo.

Como no soy buena con el alcohol, decidí pedir algo de café; el haber trabajado todo el día realmente comenzaba a hacerme efecto, mis ojos pesaban, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos algo de descanso: _"y es lo que debería estar haciendo en lugar de perder mi tiempo viniendo a un lugar como este..."_ \- fue lo que pensé, pero ya estaba aquí y no iba a devolverme sola, no a estas horas, solo imploraba el que Tokui no terminara ebria o se arrancara con otra mujer.

Momentos después a que llegara mi café, revisé la hora en mi celular: 23:10 hrs. ¿Enserio había avanzado tan lento el tiempo? Suspiré una vez más, comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado venir, ¿la razón? ahí estaba yo, sola - aunque era por elección - aburrida y viendo cómo Emitsun y... ¿Ucchi? intentaban no matarse con las manos, pero vaya que lo hacían con la mirada.

\- Buenas... lamentamos llegar tarde... - esas voces llamaron mi atención, sobre todo la más grave, sentía que la había escuchado en algún lugar.

\- Pile-chan, me alegra que hayas llegado... - Ucchi se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a abrazar a las recién llegadas.

\- Lamentamos la tardanza, pero esta chica sí que es incorregible... - apuntó a la joven junto a ella, una chica de mediana estatura - posiblemente más alta que yo - cabello largo y negro, ojos grandes y... dientes también grandes, pero debo admitir que armonizaban su rostro, no lo sé, es linda... solo un poco.

Desvié mi mirada de aquel lugar y la centré en mi vaso de café mientras revisaba mi celular, cualquier cosa parecía más entretenida de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

De repente me llega un mensaje, frunzo el ceño ante el nombre de la persona que lo había enviado. Con desgano, lo abro y lo voy leyendo... solo se trataba de mi jefe, diciéndome que mañana debo estar temprano en el estudio porque tenemos que comenzar a grabar - otra vez - las líneas del animé en el cual estamos trabajando. Di un largo y pesado suspiro, seguramente me gané la mirada de más de alguna de las chicas que estaba sentada cerca a mí.

\- Disculpa, ¿estás bien? desde hace un rato que te noto algo... desanimada...

\- ¿Mmm? - observo bien a la persona que me está hablando. Se veía bastante joven, cabello corto que no le llegaba más allá de los hombros, castaño, ojos grandes, cara de... ¿niña? ¿qué tan joven es esta?

\- Por favor, no es necesario que me mires de esa forma... - dijo con una expresión neutra. - Soy Riho, Iida Riho... un gusto... - extendió su mano.

\- Nanjou Yoshino... - agité su mano solo por educación.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Mmm... - no suelo contarle a nadie mis cosas, pero, no la conozco y no creo vuelva a verla así que... aagh al demonios... - mi jefe me acaba de avisar que mañana debo estar temprano en el estudio... mucho más temprano de lo usual... - volví a suspirar, ¿cuántas veces han sido ya?

\- Vaya... qué lástima... por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas? - podía notar una verdadera curiosidad en su voz.

\- Trabajo en una industria de animación... - no quise darle más información, no quería meterme en problemas.

\- Ya veo... - se quedó en silencio unos segundos. - por cierto, ¿de quién de las chicas de aquí eres amiga?

\- Mmm... no soy amiga de nadie, solo que... Tokui me invitó...

\- ¿Tokui-san? ¿la mejor amiga de Mimori-san?

\- Bueno, no sabía que fuesen mejores amigas... - suspiré-. ¿y tú? ¿quién te invitó?

\- Formo parte del grupo de las chicas que acaban de llegar... - sonrió.

\- Ya veo... entonces no creo que conozcas a esa tal Emitsun...

\- La verdad no mucho, solo sé que estuvo en una relación de unos meses con Uchida-san, al parecer terminaron por algo bastante trivial pero...

\- Fue lo suficientemente grave como para que se lleven tan mal ahora, ¿no?

\- Exacto... - suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Kussun POV**

\- Supongo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas... - le dije a mi mejor amiga-. esas dos son capaces de matarse aquí mismo...

\- Tienes razón... - suspiró Pile. - al menos están tratando de comportarse... aunque cada vez que Ucchi intenta hablar con esa chica... Emitsun las interrumpe...

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

\- No lo sé... por ahora... - la observé clavar su vista en alguien en específico. Su cabello era corto y negro, tenía un aspecto bastante... ikemen... pero se notaba a leguas que es mujer...

\- ¿Pile-chan? - la llamé con un tono pícaro, sabía que alguien le había llamado la atención. - ¿es esa chica de allá tan interesante?

\- N-No sé de qué hablas... - sacudió su cabeza, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado hipnotizada.

\- Lo que tú digas Pile-chan~ - esta vez fue mi turno de examinar el entorno, pero mis ojos se quedaron clavados en cierto rincón del salón. - Pile-chan, ¿quién es ella?

\- ¿Mmm? - miró en la dirección a la cual apunté. - ¿siquiera es mujer? tiene un aspecto bastante...

\- ¿Ikemen? - susurré.

\- Exacto... pero... su rostro parece bastante femenino... - me miró fijamente. - ¿te interesa? - sonrió.

\- Ehm... u-un poco... - me sonrojé.

\- ¡Vaya! esto sí que es raro... jamás te había interesado alguien a la primera... - puso sus manos en su cintura. - anda, habla con ella...

\- P-Pero... y-ya hay una chica conversando con ella...

\- Descuida, de eso me encarg-... bueno creo que ya se encargaron... - sonrió.

\- ¿Eh? - volví a mirar en aquella dirección, y una chica alta, delgada, de cabello corto tomó la mano de la joven que hablaba con la persona que había llamado mi atención.

\- Tienes suerte Kussun...

\- Sí, sí... l-lo que digas...

\- Titubeaste... ¡qué lindo! - me abraza.

\- ¡D-Déjame!

\- Bien, bien... - ríe. - anda ve... debe estar aburrida ahora que su compañía se fue...

\- Idiota... - susurré.

\- Escuché eso~

\- Qué bueno~ - le saqué la lengua.

Me dirigí lentamente a aquella mesa en donde estaría aquella chica... vaya que lucía bien con esa vestimenta... aunque claro, podría pasar desapercibida por un chico.

\- D-Disculpa... ¿p-puedo sentarme aquí?

\- Como quieras... - respondió sin mirarme.

\- V-Vaya que aburrido se ha vuelto todo, ¿no?

\- Pues si así lo encuentras... ¿por qué no te vas? - nuevamente, lo dijo sin mirarme, ¿qué le pasa a esta chica?

\- Disculpa si te molesté, con permiso... - cuando estaba a punto de irme, sentí algo agarrar mi chaqueta.

\- Espera... - dijo ella, desviando la mirada. - l-lamento haber sido tan ruda... - me senté nuevamente.- es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con desconocidos...

\- Y-Ya veo... pero... ¿por qué quisiste que me quedara? parecías más entretenida jugando con tu celular...

\- No es eso... - suspiró.- es que tengo que estar mañana temprano en el trabajo... no debí haber venido...

\- Solo alcanzarás a dormir un par de horas, ¿no? - sonreí.

\- Exacto... - volvió a suspirar.- lamento lo de antes... mi nombre es Nanjou Yoshino...

\- El mío es Kusuda Aina... lo digo solo por si te interesa saberlo... - lo sé, soné algo... _agresiva_ , pero sentía que con esta chica debía hacerlo.

\- Kusuda, ¿eh? - me miró de una manera tan... extraña...

\- Sí... por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas?

\- ¿Te importa? - levantó una de sus cejas.

\- Solo pregunté por educación... - sonrío... ¿qué demonios me está pasando? nunca he tenido las agallas para hablarle así a una desconocida.

\- Oh~ - sonrió... esto tiene buena señal. - eres muy interesante, Kusuda-san...

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti... Nanjou-san...

Nos quedamos mirando durante unos minutos, unos bastante largos, pero disfrutaba de sus ojos, su mirada era tan misteriosa y... ¿dolorosa? supongo que esta chica ha pasado por varias cosas, y no la culpo al ser como es... cualquiera lo haría si ha pasado por eventos traumáticos... lo único que me pregunto es... ¿qué le habrá pasado para guardar ese dolor en sus ojos?

\- No has dejado de mirarme... ¿tanto llamé tu atención?

\- ¿Eh~? ¿quién dice que llamaste mi atención? además, no has dejado de observarme en todo este rato... ¿qué sucede, Nanjou-san? - le guiñé el ojo... ¡¿acaso acabo de coquetearle?!

\- Al parecer te gusta coquetear conmigo... dime... ¿puedo unirme a tu juego? - se levanta de su silla y se dirige a mí.

\- ¿Oh~? ¿juego? ¿de qué estás hablando? - me levanto y espero a que haga algún movimiento.

\- Verás... - en segundos, me acorrala contra la pared. - nunca se habían atrevido a contestarme de una manera tan desafiante... y si te soy honesta... - susurra en mi oído. - me encanta...

\- Es bueno saberlo... - acaricié su brazo... ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?! ¡yo no soy así!

\- ¿Enserio? - se acerca a mí peligrosamente. - hey, Kusuda-san...

\- ¿Sí? - sonreí.

\- ¿Alguna vez... te has metido con alguien que no conoces? - apegó su cuerpo al mío.

\- Pues... no... ¿por qué? - mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que hubiese querido... esto definitivamente se está saliendo de control.

\- Qué buena noticia... porque... yo tampoco... - estuvo a punto de besarme, cuando mi mejor amiga - a la cual no sé si odiarla o amarla - nos interrumpió.

\- Ejem... - nos separamos lentamente. - Kussun, me voy... ¿quieres irte conmigo?

\- Oh... - quedé mirando a Nanjou-san por unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba confusión... supongo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo tampoco. - sí, me iré contigo... - sonreí, e hice una reverencia, despidiéndome de la chica que casi me besa. - adiós, Nanjou-san...

\- A-Adiós... Kusuda-san...

El camino al estacionamiento fue algo tenso y silencioso, supongo que Pile-chan me bombardeará con preguntas... ya que... ¡No puedo creer que haya coqueteado con una desconocida! ¡¿Quién demonios estaba en mi lugar?!

\- Kussun... - dijo, una vez entramos al auto. - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- S-Sí... ¿q-qué cosa?

\- Verás... - cuando vi una sonrisa pícara en su rostro... supe que este era mi fin. - ¿qué hacías coqueteando con ella? sabía que había llamado la atención pero... ¿te percataste de lo choqueadas que todas estábamos cuando las vimos casi aparearse en la pared?

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

\- ¿Recién te diste cuenta? todas las vimos... lo que más impresionó a las demás fue el ver a Nanjou-san tomar la iniciativa... digo... su pierna estaba, al parecer, haciendo presión en tu-

\- ¡Pile-chan! - la interrumpí, sentía demasiada vergüenza, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que Nanjou-san le hacía a mi cuerpo? - n-no quiero saber más...

\- ¿Enserio? porque a mí sí me interesaría saber más... nunca había visto una gatita transformarse en pantera... - movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¡P-Pile-chan tonta!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :) ansiosa por sus comentarios :D gracias por la espera x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV general**

\- Ehm... K-Kubo-san...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que... deberías ir a ver cómo está Nanjou-san... parece algo...

\- Lo sé... - suspiró. - no creo ser la indicada pero... ya qué~

\- Suerte...

\- Gracias, Rippi...

\- ¿R-Rippi?

\- ¿Puedo decirte así? ¿o te molesta?

\- E-Está bien, me agrada... Rippi...

\- He escuchado que así te dicen... - sonrió. - nos vemos, fue un placer hablar contigo...

\- Lo mismo digo...

Luego de haberse alejado un poco de su compañía, se acercó cuidadosamente a una perturbada Nanjou, quien había permanecido en ese estado desde que Kussun y Pile se retiraron del lugar.

\- Hey, Yoshinon... - palmeó su hombro... no obtuvo respuesta. - Yoshinon~

\- ... - una vez más, sin respuesta.

\- No me obligues a hacer _eso~ -_ dijo con una voz cantarina.

\- Mmm... - la mayor parecía estar pensando profundamente, pero eso no era razón para ignorarla... al menos eso pensaba Shikako.

\- Te lo advertí~ - de repente, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, provocando que Nanjou se largara a reír desenfrenadamente.

\- Sh-Shikako... ¡B-Basta! - intentó zafarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, parecía no tener éxito.

\- No~ - incrementó la fuerza y velocidad en los movimientos de sus dedos, hasta que... escuchó cierto tono en Nanjou que la hizo paralizarse.

\- ¡KUBO YURIKA! - si bien ambas aun no tenían esa típica relación de amistad en que una de las dos siempre es víctima de la otra (￢_￢;) sabían identificar cuándo se sobrepasaban... particularmente Shikako, quien últimamente acostumbra en hacerle bromas a Nanjou.

\- Y-Yoshinon... t-tranquila... - comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

\- Sabes perfectamente que cuando pido que te detengas... debes detenerte... - se acerca enfadada. - y aún así...

\- Y-Yoshinon... p-perdóname...

\- No...

\- ¡A correr! - tal y como dijo, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, aunque no le duró mucho cuando recordó que fuera de aquella habitación estaría infestado de gente, por lo que le quedó una sola opción... salir por el patio trasero.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! - Nanjou corrió tras de su presa, pero no duró mucho debido a su mala condición física... producto de su preferencia por estar encerrada la mayoría del tiempo. - demonios...

\- ¡Ya estás viejita, Yoshinon! ¡Nunca podrás alcanzar a _forever young Yurika!_

\- ¿Fo-forever young? ¡¿qué rayos es eso?!

\- ¡Aprende un poco de inglés!

\- ¡Cállate perra!

\- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje elfo-san!

\- ¡Te arrancaré la lengua fideo desabrido!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mi Rippi piensa lo contrario!

\- ¡Deja de depravar a las menores! ¡Pedófila!

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡La que casi se aparea con una completa desconocida!

\- ¡Deja a Kusuda-san fuera de esto!

\- ¡Uyy si ahora se sabe su apellido~!

\- ¡Te mataré!

\- ¡Inténtalo si puedes! ¡Enana!

\- ¡Ahora sí!

\- ¡Ya basta por un demonio! - aparece Mimorin. - ¿enserio tienen que hacer esto cada vez que se encuentran?

\- ... - ambas se quedaron en silencio.

\- Por cierto Nanjou-san, Soramaru te llevará a tu casa... no quiere arriesgarse a que te confundan con un niño perdido... - salió del lugar en dirección al interior del bar, dejando a una estupefacta Nanjou en el proceso.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta ella concuerda conmigo...

\- ... - la miró con enfado. - me largo...

\- Nadie te detiene, enana...

\- Algún día me las pagarás... y será enserio... Shikako... - levantó su dedo del medio y lo dirigió con énfasis hacia su _amiga_.

\- Eres todo un amor~

\- Lo sé... - sonríe, para adentrarse al lugar nuevamente.

...

...

...

\- Vaya amiga que te tocó, ¿eh?

\- Ella no es mi amiga... y nunca lo será...

\- Deberías ser más honesta, Nanjou...

\- Lo que digas... - suspiró. - Tokui por favor, llévame a casa... me duele la cabeza...

\- Y eso que no probaste ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche...

\- Sí... no bebí nada más que mi café...

\- ¿Café? ¿en un bar? ¿enserio? - la observó algo incrédula.

\- Sí... nunca he sido buena con el alcohol... además debo estar temprano mañana en la compañía...

\- No me digas que Kaito-san te citó... - suspiró.

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Pues hizo lo mismo conmigo... ese maldito vejestorio nos arruinó nuestro pequeño descanso...

\- No hay nada que hacerle... por ahora vámonos luego... necesito dormir...

\- Sí, vamos... - dirigió su mirada hacia las demás chicas, todas reían, inclusive las que se la pasaron discutiendo toda la noche.

\- ¿Te llama la atención cómo pueden ser tan cambiantes?

\- Sí... algo... - suspiró. - no entiendo...

\- Para entenderlo necesitas más experiencia social... - ríe. - lo siento, sé que eso es imposible para ti...

\- Ja ja, qué graciosa... - rodó los ojos.

\- Anda amargada, sube al auto... - le abre la puerta del auto.

\- Qué amable eres Tokui~

\- UUugh... no acostumbro a oír amabilidad de tu parte... ni aunque se note que estás siendo sarcástica...

\- Entonces, ¿puedo volver a ser yo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿de qué hablas? - pensó durante unos segundos. - ¿esa eras tú siendo amable?

\- Sí... - frunció el ceño.

\- Wooow... - quedó atónita ante la revelación. - no quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando te enojes de verdad...

\- Sí, sí... como digas... - suspiró. - arranca luego este cacharro...

\- Este cacharro es el que te ha salvado el trasero cientos de veces, ¿sabías? deberías ser un poco más agradecida...

\- Nah... - hizo sonar sus dientes.

\- En verdad no puedo creer que hayas nacido mujer... - miró detenidamente su cuerpo. - ¿segura no tienes algo entre tus piernas?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Mi vag-

\- Ok, ok... no quiero escuchar más...

\- Tch... tú preguntaste...

\- Cielos... - suspiró con pesar. - terminemos este martirio de una vez...

\- Sí~ ahora sí nos entendemos... - sonrió cínicamente.

\- ¿Tus padres no te dieron amor cuando pequeña? - el repentino silencio y cambio de expresión en Nanjou le hicieron saber que había tanteado terreno peligroso. - lo siento... yo...

\- No tienes idea... así que... cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

\- ... -

El resto del viaje se la pasaron en silencio, Nanjou se la pasó viendo por la ventana durante todo el viaje. Ya eran más de las 12 de la noche cuando por fin la mayor de ambas logró bajarse del auto, con un casto _gracias_ se alejó del vehículo, dejando a Tokui algo curiosa pero a la vez sintiéndose culpable; Nanjou sabía que su compañera no lo dijo con malas intenciones, pero esa parte de su vida era una de las cosas que jamás querría compartir, mucho menos hablar... por lo que, el que ella haya acertado de esa manera, la descolocó y le hizo revivir aquellas dolorosas memorias, algo que pensó había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón... pero supongo que era solo superficial... después de todo, aun no es capaz de olvidar a su padre... aun no es capaz de dejar a un lado el rencor y el odio que siente y sintió por él... sin tan solo hubiera algo que la distrajera de aquel sentimiento... sin embargo, por más que lo busca, nunca ha sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Una vez más, deseando ser otra persona, tener otra vida, e incluso tener otro tipo de personalidad, una agotada tanto física como mentalmente Nanjou se adentra a su departamento, cierra con doble llave aquella puerta, deposita las llaves donde suele hacerlo, y sin molestarse en darse una ducha o algo, se tira rendida en su cama... intentando que el sueño se apodere de ella en segundos... lo cual resultó sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó alrededor de las 7 am, no había dormido mucho para su gusto, sin embargo se sentía extrañamente fresca. Se dirigió directamente a la ducha, al sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo sintió una paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado... se lavó el cabello, que al estar corto, le facilitaba bastante las cosas. Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla mientras salía del baño a buscar su ropa, era bastante desordenada la mayoría de las veces, así que podía tener su ropa distribuida por todo el departamento... menos mal que sabía dónde buscar al menos.

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la cocina - la cual estaba afortunadamente limpia - y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Algo simple como tostadas con huevo y un poco de té le eran suficientes... ya se las arreglará para el almuerzo.

\- Itadakimasu... - juntó sus manos y dio gracias por la comida.

Ya lista y los platos limpios, arregló sus cosas y se alistó para ir al trabajo, tenía bastante tiempo de sobra, por lo que quizás llegaría al menos 30 minutos antes de lo esperado. Si hay algo que distingue a Nanjou, es lo puntual y responsable que es en el ámbito laboral... pero en lo que respecta a su vida personal... bueno, cualquiera puede juzgar. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, escuchó un gran alboroto en lo que parecía ser el departamento de al lado, estos se unían por una simple muralla en el mini balcón, por tanto, no se tenía mucha privacidad. Por otro lado, a Nanjou le parecía raro pues ese lugar ha estado vacío durante los últimos cuatro meses, los antiguos arrendatarios eran una pareja de casados que, al divorciarse, decidieron largarse de allí... ¿cómo lo sabía? la pareja peleaba todos los días... por tanto era de esperarse que todo el barrio se enterara.

Sin más distracciones en su cabeza, comenzó a alejarse del departamento, hasta que cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, se encontró con un rostro familiar... demasiado familiar... tanto, que sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. La chica frente a ella la miró igual de sorprendida y... sonrojada. Permanecieron unos segundos sin hablar hasta que Nanjou simplemente decidió seguir con su camino, pero no esperaba que ella la llamara por su nombre.

\- N-Nanjou-san, b-buenos días...

\- B-Buenos días... Kusuda-san...

\- Veo que r-recuerda m-mi nombre... - comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

\- S-Sí... y tú el mío...

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- Bien, debo irme... tengo que ir a trabajar...

\- E-Espere...

\- ¿Mmm? - se volteó.

\- ¿L-Le parece si... cenamos juntas hoy? d-digo, acabo de mudarme aquí y... a-aun no tengo lista la cocina... ¿l-le importaría?

\- ¿En mi departamento? - lo pensó durante unos segundos, y se sorprendió por su propia respuesta. - c-claro, llegaré como a las... 6 pm...

\- Sí, entiendo... muchas gracias, nos vemos después... - hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó... con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - se preguntó la mayor, quien no tenía idea de los cambios que aquella misteriosa chica... traería a su vida.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap :D nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	5. Chapter 5

Resumen de la situación: 

_\- Bien, debo irme... tengo que ir a trabajar..._

 _\- E-Espere..._

 _\- ¿Mmm? - se volteó._

 _\- ¿L-Le parece si... cenamos juntas hoy? d-digo, acabo de mudarme aquí y... a-aun no tengo lista la cocina... ¿l-le importaría?_

 _\- ¿En mi departamento? - lo pensó durante unos segundos, y se sorprendió por su propia respuesta. - c-claro, llegaré como a las... 6 pm..._

 _\- Sí, entiendo... muchas gracias, nos vemos después... - hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó... con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - se preguntó la mayor, quien no tenía idea de los cambios que aquella misteriosa chica... traería a su vida._

* * *

Kussun POV

¿Habrá sido muy inoportuno de mi parte el preguntarle si podíamos cenar juntas? Me pregunto en qué estaba pensando en ese momento... yo no soy el tipo de persona que inicia las cosas, mucho menos de las que siguen el juego... entonces, ¿por qué me comporté así en el bar? ¿por qué usé la excusa de la cocina para estar con ella y evadir el aburrimiento? ¿por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando ella está cerca? ¡¿acaso me creo una colegiala enamorada?! - aauch... - estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no alcancé a percibir mi cercanía con la pared... bueno, eso fue hasta que mi cabeza impactó con ella. Un pesado suspiro salió de mis labios, expresando la gran confusión y problemática por la cual estoy pasando.

Miro detenidamente el reloj, apenas marcaba las 11 am, ¿tan lento se ha pasado la hora? espera... ¿por qué estoy tan ansiosa? ... cierro mis ojos, y lo único que viene a mi mente es su rostro, ese lindo y aniñado rostro... ¿cuántos años tendrá? ¿se lo pregunté alguna vez? Si lo hice, no me acuerdo... porque lo único que hicimos ese día fue... discutir, si a eso se le puede llamar discutir.

\- Es inútil... - susurré. - por más que intenté pensar en otra cosa... ella siempre aparece... - y era algo que estaba empezando no solo a frustrarme, sino a preocuparme.

Como no tenía nada que hacer durante el día, al menos por el momento, decidí rendirme a mis instintos de flojera... así que, me acosté en mi cálida y - sorprendentemente - cómoda cama, me saqué las pantuflas que estaba usando, y me cubrí con las sábanas; puede que mi ropa quede algo arrugada, pero nada que la plancha no pueda arreglar. Mi sonrisa debido a la comodidad puede ser un fácil objeto de burla, estoy prácticamente babeando, igual que un animal.

Comencé a dar leves giros sobre la cama, estaba realmente aburrida y lo único que deseaba era dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba... quizás ir a dar una vuelta, ir a conseguir trabajo... ¡lo que sea! pero necesito hacer algo productivo... - suspiré.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, obligándome a levantarme de tan cómoda cama. Hice un puchero debido a la acción, ¡yo solo quería mantenerme así por un rato más! Al alcanzar mi celular, me sorprendí al no conocer el número, al parecer era un desconocido. En el momento que decidí contestar, una voz que conocía al revés y al derecho se oyó por el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Pile-chan?

\- Kussun... ¿estás libre ahora? tengo algo de tiempo...

\- Por supuesto, de hecho estaba buscando algo que hacer... - reí. - ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- Podríamos almorzar juntas si quieres, ven a buscarme a la estación cerca de mi trabajo a las 13:00, ¿te parece? te tardarás alrededor de 20 minutos en tren, así que...

\- Sí, lo sé... - suspiré. - iré de inmediato...

\- Gracias, eres la mejor~ - sonreí. - tengo libre hasta las 15:00 así que podremos almorzar tranquilas...

\- Me alivia escuchar eso...

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso lo que escuché fue sarcasmo?

\- ¿Qué crees tú?

\- Kussun...

\- Sí, sí... - reí. - entonces a las 13:00 en la estación cerca de tu trabajo... entendido...

\- Gracias Kussun~ nos vemos...

\- Adiós... - colgué. - esa Pile-chan... - sonreí.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, las 12:00, ¡perdí una hora haciendo nada! Fue lo que pensé al notar el paso del tiempo. Como ya iba siendo hora de salir, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, necesitaba despertar... pues salir con Pile-chan requiere de mucha energía... cada vez que me veía quedarme dormida me golpeaba o simplemente me hacía sentir mal al respecto, y es lo que menos quiero.

El sentir las gotas de agua tibia recorrer y hacer contacto con mi piel me relajaba, me hacían querer dormir ahí mismo mientras el sonido del agua corriendo inundaba mis oídos. Lavé mi cabello cuidadosamente, dándome el trabajo acariciar cada centímetro de él con un poco de shampoo en mis manos. Una vez tenía mi pelo enjuagado, continúe por limpiar mi cuerpo, mis manos masajearon mis brazos con gentileza y cuidado, bajaron a mi vientre e hicieron el mismo movimiento. Me sonrojé cuando empecé a limpiar mi entrepierna... ¿la razón? siempre que la toco... sea consciente o inconscientemente, siento una leve sensación que a veces me insta a querer experimentar, pero siempre termino evadiendo aquel pensamiento. Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios al darme cuenta que la estaba tocando más de la cuenta... cielos... ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo? Sacudí mi cabeza, y terminé de lavar mi cuerpo con agua helada... no podía seguir sintiendo calor _ahí abajo_... no sería lo más apropiado cuando vas a ir a ver a tu mejor amiga.

Envolví con una toalla mi cabello, y con otra mi cuerpo, sintiéndome más refrescada. Ya en mi habitación, elegí un atuendo que pensé sería el indicado, el cual consistía en una falda que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, y una blusa sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo. Mi cabello lo llevaría suelto en esta oportunidad, no lo tenía ni tan largo ni tan corto, pero a veces desearía tenerlo largo, que al menos me llegara hasta la cintura... pero supongo que es algo difícil de hacer. Seco y peino mi cabello hasta sentirme satisfecha, pero luego me arrepiento de haber gastado tanto tiempo en ello...

\- ¡Demonios! - fue lo que grité cuando divisé en el reloj las 12:30.

Quizás estaba bien en la hora, pero llegaría demasiado justa a la estación, quizás Pile-chan tendrá que esperarme por unos minutos... lo cual sería peligroso pues si la llegan a reconocer... se irá al demonio nuestra cita para almorzar.

Preparé todo lo que iba a llevar, mi billetera, celular y llaves en mi bolso de mano, y un pequeño envase de perfume en caso de que me entretenga por ahí y llegue justo a la cena con... N-Nanjou-san...

Sacudí mi cabeza una vez más e intenté concentrarme. Me dirigí a la puerta del departamento, me puse un par de botas que combinaban con mi atuendo, y finalmente cerré la puerta con llave para luego salir - prácticamente - corriendo camino a la estación.

Tuve suerte de alcanzar el tren antes de que cerrara sus puertas. Me acomodé en uno de los asientos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento... sí, tuve que correr hasta aquí con tal de llegar a tiempo... estúpida Pile-chan... bueno, no es su culpa, lo sé... pero... ¡Ah, al demonio!

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y mi destino de llegada fue anunciado en altavoz. A penas se abrieron las puertas salí del tren y me dirigí a las afueras de la estación... y tal como lo había predicho, ahí estaba Pile-chan, mirando a su alrededor con una cara de angustia y preocupación. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente - asustándola en el proceso - y nos dirigimos al restaurante que ella pensó era la mejor elección.

\- Puedes comer lo que quieras... esta vez yo invito...

\- ¿Eh? Pero...

\- Kussun, la última vez la que pagó por todo fuiste tú, vamos, déjame pagar aunque sea una vez... después de todo gano bastante dinero... - infló su pecho con orgullo.

\- No te pases... - inflé mis mejillas.

\- Jajaja lo siento...

\- Tonta... - ella volvió a reír.

Luego de una deliciosa - y algo costosa - comida, fuimos caminando hacia una heladería, ella sabe que yo amo el helado, aún más si es de melón... - sí, me encanta el melón - no puedo esperar más para probarlo~

\- Tenga señorita... - me dijo el hombre que vendía los helados... por mi emoción debo ser igual a una niña de cinco años, pero no me importó en ese momento.

\- No importa cuántas veces lo comas, siempre te gustará mucho el helado, ¿eh?

\- Exacto, el helado es vida para mí~

\- Kussun... - rio.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a dejarla a la estación nuevamente, le conté lo que estaría por ocurrir en un par de horas... pero por alguna razón, me arrepiento de haberle contado.

\- ... -

\- Ehm... ¿P-Pile-chan?

\- ... - ella me miraba con la boca abierta... totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Pile-chan~?

\- ... - solo pestañeaba... ¿tanto la sorprendió?

\- ¡PILE-CHAN!

\- ¡AH! - gritó. - l-lo siento... - se sonrojó al notar las miradas de la gente.

\- Descuida... - sonreí.

\- Así que... en pocas palabras, tendrás una cita con Nanjou-san... en su propio departamento...

\- Sí...

\- Las dos solas...

\- Sí...

\- ... - empezó a caminar en círculos... en verdad me tenía preocupada. - ve y compra ropa interior nueva... - me ofreció dinero.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Puede que termine en resultados sexuales... - movió sus cejas. - nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar...

\- ¡Idiota! - golpeé su hombro y salí corriendo en dirección al interior de la estación. Me volteé y le saqué la lengua, a lo que ella rio.

* * *

Nanjou POV

Ya faltaban un par de minutos para que saliera del trabajo... he estado nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa durante todo el día, bueno... al menos logré hacer mi trabajo como corresponde, me hubiera frustrado bastante si por culpa de esa chica... espera... ¿por qué tendría ella la culpa? Sacudí mi cabeza, en verdad estaba bajando la guardia respecto a esa chica... ella... aparece en mi mente de vez en cuando, creo que desde que casi nos besamos en el bar, esa forma tan inusual de coquetear... digo inusual porque es la primera que alguien logra hacerlo... y que resulta efecto.

Suspiro por... ya perdí la cuenta cuántas veces lo he hecho, pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que Tokui debe estarse cansando de esto... ya llegará el momento en que terminará preguntándome qué sucede. La miro de reojo, analizo sus movimientos y reacciones... y... aquí viene, la lluvia de preguntas.

\- No sé por qué razón has estado suspirando todo el día... - aclaró su garganta. - pero ya llega a ser molesto, ¿lo estás haciendo a propósito?

Nunca me defraudarás, Tokui; al menos eso pensé mientras sonreía.

\- El por qué suspiro no tiene nada que ver contigo... - me acomodo en mi asiento. - solo tengo cosas que hacer después del trabajo...

\- ¿Kusuda?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es ella, ¿no? - mueve sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¿C-C-Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Ah? ¡¿En realidad se trata de ella?!

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- ... -

\- ... - ella me miró entre confundida y sorprendida. - yo... solo estaba bromeando...

\- aah... - suspiré nuevamente, mientras golpeaba mi cabeza. - bueno, ya lo sabes...

\- Espera, ¿tendrás una cita con ella? Sí que eres rápida Nanjou... - sonrió.

\- C-Cállate... - me sonrojé.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?

\- No lo sé... ella irá a cenar a mi departamento y-

\- ¡¿Irá a tu departamento?! - ante su grito, la mayoría de los trabajadores se voltearon a vernos. - lo siento... - se disculpó con una sonrisa, provocando que la atención puesta en nosotras se disipara en segundos.

\- No necesitas gritar a cada rato... - me crucé de brazos.

\- Sí, sí...

\- Vaya manera de pedir disculpas...

\- Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? digo... ¿cómo es que pasó?

\- Lo creas o no, ella será mi vecina a partir de ahora... - ya estoy odiando suspirar. - como se acababa de mudar su cocina aún no estaba lista... por lo que... me preguntó si podíamos cenar en mi departamento... - desvié la mirada.

\- Ya veo~ - no me gusta ese tono. - Shikako se morirá por saber esto...

\- Le dices, te mato...

\- Con lo enana que eres, y lo débil... lo dudo...

\- Tokui... - el anuncio que marcaba el fin de nuestro período laboral de día se dio a escuchar. - seguiremos hablando de esto mañana...

\- Mejor, así me cuentas cómo te fue en tu cita~

\- ¡Toookuiiii!

\- ¡Adiós! - salió huyendo.

\- Cobarde...

Unos minutos después, me encontraba camino a casa, estaba algo nerviosa aún, por lo que decidí ir de compras y así intentar calmarme un poco. Entré al supermercado, compré la mayor cantidad de carne y mercadería que pude - tenía mi refrigerador casi vacío (╥_╥) - y unas cuantas verduras, solo espero que no sea quisquillosa en ese sentido.

Una vez lista, me dirigí - sin muchas ganas... mentira, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa - a mi departamento, eran alrededor de las 5:30 así que aún tenía tiempo para ordenar un poco. Entré y sonreí al notar que mi hogar estaba impecable como siempre, puse las bolsas sobre la mesa y comencé a ordenar la mesa... quizás comer junto a alguien de vez en cuando no sea tan malo.

Al estar algo sudada decidí ir a darme un baño, necesitaba refrescar mi cuerpo luego de todo el calor que ha estado haciendo últimamente. Dejé la ropa por usar lista sobre mi cama, encendí la ducha y me metí bajo ella, dejándome inundar por las tibias gotas de agua que relajaban cada uno de mis músculos. Lavé mi corto cabello con rapidez, y enjaboné mis extremidades con suma delicadeza, casi como si estuviera haciéndome masajes. Me enjuagué de pies a cabeza en un par de minutos, luego salí y me sequé lo más rápido que pude, no quería que ella llegara y yo aún estuviera en toalla... pero vaya que es predecible esta chica.

En el momento que me estaba subiendo los pantalones, suena el timbre. Me puse lo primero que encontré como blusa y corrí hacia la puerta... con mi cabello aún envuelto por la toalla.

\- H-Hola... - ella dijo una vez abrí la puerta.

\- Hola... - contesté, aunque debo admitir mi voz me traicionó por un segundo. - pasa...

\- Gracias... - sonrió.

\- Escucha, volveré en un par de minutos, espérame aquí, ¿sí?

\- Sí...

\- Bien... - corrí nuevamente a mi habitación, terminé de vestirme y sequé mi cabello con el secador. Una vez creí estaba presentable, me puse mis lentes y volví a salir a la sala de estar. - lamento la tardanza...

\- Oh, no te preocupes... - sonrió.

\- P-Por cierto, ¿tienes pensado qué podríamos cocinar?

\- Sobre eso... - desvió la mirada. - p-pensaba en... c-cocinar yo...

\- ¿Eh?

\- D-Digo, ya que fui yo quien te pidió cenar contigo... q-quiero hacer la cena... y-yo...

\- ¿S-Segura? - ¿desde cuándo soy tan amable?

\- Sí... por favor... - hizo una reverencia. - prometo no decepcionarte~ - me guiñó el ojo, a lo cual me sonrojé.

\- E-Está bien... p-pero, ¿qué hago yo por mientras?

\- ¿Te parece si cortas algunos vegetales?

\- Sí...

\- Perfecto... entonces comencemos...

La encaminé a la cocina, donde nos distribuimos las tareas. El resto de las labores las realizamos en silencio, a veces un poco incómodo... otras veces bastante placentero. De repente giraba disimuladamente mi cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero con lo único que me encontraba era su trasero... ahora que lo pienso, no había notado que ella estaba usando jeans, es inusual verla usar pantalones. Mi ojos seguían su viaje hacia la espalda de Kusuda, llevaba el cabello en una pequeña coleta, por lo que tenía fácil acceso a su cuello.

Una posiblemente peligrosa idea se había venido a mi cabeza, sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero la curiosidad y la ansiedad me están matando. Dejo a un lado el cuchillo y me acerco lentamente a ella, de tal manera que no se diera cuenta de mi cercanía. Miro hacia uno de sus costados asegurándome de que no tuviera el cuchillo en su mano ni nada encendido aún... al tener luz verde, procedí a mi plan. Me posicioné tras ella, apegué mi cuerpo al suyo, y envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos. Aquel movimiento la hizo estremecerse debido a la sorpresa... muy buena reacción (¬‿¬).

\- ¿N-Nanjou-san? ¿Q-Qué hace?

\- ¿MMm? ¿De qué hablas? - besé su cuello, escuchando un leve gritito.

\- ¿P-Por qué... m-me hace esto? - comenzó a temblar... perfecto, justo la reacción que quería.

\- ¿Por qué? - empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos... ¿qué estoy haciendo? - porque simplemente me dieron ganas de hacerlo... - besé su nuca esta vez.

\- N-Nan...jou-san...

\- ¿Te gusta? - mordí su cuello.

\- ¿Q-Qué hay... de la comida?

\- Puede esperar... - proseguí con los besos. - después de todo, quizás cuándo será la próxima vez que te tenga para mí sola...

\- N-Nanjou-san... yo...

\- Shhhh... - la hice callar. - solo déjame disfrutarte por un rato más...

\- P-Pero... yo...

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Tienes pareja?

\- N-No...

\- Entonces está bien... - lamí su cuello esta vez, sintiéndola temblar en mis brazos. - creo que con eso es suficiente... no quisiera hacer nada más sin tu consentimiento después de todo...

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo, sin mirarme.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ... - lo siguiente que alcancé a procesar, era que esta vez era yo la que estaba acorralada. - primero enciendes mis botones... y luego lo dejas a la mitad... eres injusta... Nanjou-san...

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Yo... no creo que pueda detenerme...

\- K-Kusuda-san...

\- Kussun...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dime Kussun...

\- Kussun... - jadeé al sentir sus húmedos labios en mi cuello. - n-no dejes marcas...

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago?

\- T-Tendré que usar bufanda... c-con este calor...

\- Solo maquíllalo y listo... - succionó una vez más, pero con una mayor intensidad.

Afortunadamente - quizás - para ambas, el sonido del timbre nos interrumpió. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que decidí ir a ver de quién se trataba. Al mirar a través del visor de la puerta, pude jurar que casi me puse pálida al ver nada más ni nada menos que a mi propia madre del otro lado de la puerta.

\- E-Es mi madre... - susurré.

\- ¿Eh? - su voz parecía algo alterada. - ¿d-debería irme?

\- N-No lo creo... solo... d-déjame pensar en algo... - suspiré. - solo sígueme el juego, ¿sí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Inténtalo al menos...

\- E-Está bien...

Madre... como siempre... nuestros tiempos coinciden de la peor manera posible...

Continuará...

* * *

Al fin está aquí el cap! xD Espero les haya gustado :D yo sé que sí 7u7 oasjaojjsa gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Nanjou POV**

Mmm? ¿Se podría saber quién es esta adorable joven? - preguntó mi madre una vez abrí la puerta de mi departamento.

\- Ella... bueno...

\- M-Mi nombre es Kusuda Aina, u-un gusto... - titubeó.

\- Soy la madre de esta amargada, es un placer conocerte... - sonrió.

\- Espera, ¿amargada? - enarqué mi ceja izquierda.

\- No puedes negarlo, ¿o sí?

\- Olvídalo... - suspiré resignada. - ¿qué haces aquí? - me decidí a preguntar sin rodeos.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi propia hija? - se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, madre...

\- Venía a avisarte que me reuniré con una vieja amiga esta tarde, y es posible que me quede allá hasta el anochecer, tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

\- ¿Y eso me concierne porque...? - esperé a su respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar en que secuestraste a esta pobre chica y la tienes obligada a que te haga compañía...

\- Tan exagerada como siempre... - rodé los ojos.

\- Bueno, dejémoslo así, no quiero incomodar más a tu invitada... - su sonrisa me indicó que algo que seguro no me gustará, estaba a punto de suceder. - Kusuda-san, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

\- ¿S-Sí?

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene usted con mi hija? - su mirada se volvió neutra, casi indescifrable.

\- ¿D-Disculpe?

\- Pregunté, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hija?

\- Y-Yo... - me quedó mirando unos segundos, pero luego suspiró y sonrió. - solo somos simples conocidas, y casualmente a partir de ahora seremos vecinas...

\- Ya veo... - sentí la penetrante mirada de mi madre, pero decidí ignorarla.

\- Madre, deja de interrogar a Kussun, ella solo vino a cenar conmigo porque su cocina aún no está lista...

\- ¿Mmm? - su mirada y su sonrisa eran indescifrables para mí, lo que me provocó un poco de temor... Espero que Kussun sea fuerte emocionalmente... mi madre puede ser algo traviesa con sus bromas. - Bien, las dejo solas por ahora, adiós, hija mía... - me besa en la frente con ternura, mira de reojo a Kussun, se despide y desaparece por la puerta de mi departamento.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, miré a mi invitada, su rostro tenía un lindo sonrojo que provocó que mi corazón se acelerara. Ella apartaba la vista cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban, y en cuanto miré la cocina, me sonrojé al recordar lo que casi ocurrió... y para ser sincera... quería volver a repetirlo... el tener su cuerpo temblando bajo mi tacto, su bella voz erizando mi piel, sus leves gemidos haciendo eco en mis oídos... cielos... la quiero hacer mía pronto... pero tampoco quiero obligarla... supongo que el ambiente se arruinó, tendremos que cocinar ahora e intentar olvidar lo que pasó... pero... ¿podré hacerlo?

\- E-Ehm... ¿N-Nanjou-san?

\- Dime Nan-chan...

\- N-Nan-chan... - se sonrojó. - ¿te parece si seguimos cocinando?

\- Por supuesto... por cierto... - me acerqué a ella - ¿qué piensas de lo que pasó?

\- B-Bueno... yo... - suspiró. - n-no me molestó... p-pero... c-creo que sería peligroso si nos dejamos llevar de esa forma... digo... Me gustaría hacerlo con la persona que me considere especial...

\- ¿Una novia?

\- S-Sí...

\- Ya veo... - sonreí - entonces, discúlpame por sobrepasarme contigo... te aseguro no volverá a pasar...

\- B-Bueno...

\- Demonios... - susurré a penas ella se volteó.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en silencio, en mi caso era debido a una lucha interna... ella se veía tan indefensa en ese momento que llegué a sudar con tal de detener mis posibles acciones, esta chica provoca algo en mí que nunca había sentido en mi vida... deseo...

Sacudí de mi mente aquellos pensamientos, necesitaba relajarme, y cuando noté que la comida estaba lista, un leve rugido por parte de mi estómago me ayudó a enfocarme en algo más. Kussun sonreía tiernamente mientras admiraba nuestro festín de carne y verduras... claro, hasta que vio las zanahorias y los pimientos, no pude evitar reírme cuando su expresión fue igual a la de una niña de cinco años siendo obligada a comer sus verduras.

\- N-No es gracioso... - infló sus mejillas.

\- Vamos Kussun, debes ser una niña buena y comerte tus vegetales... - sonreí burlescamente.

\- No~ - se quejó, inflando aún más sus mejillas.

\- Kussun~, si no comes te haré cosquillas...

\- Te reto a hacerlo... - me miró de manera desafiante.

\- Ahora sí es personal... - sonreí de la misma forma.

\- Pues no comeré ni zanahorias ni pimientos... ¡los odio!

\- Eres muy infantil, ¿lo sabías?

\- Y tú pareces un chico... - me sacó la lengua.

\- Lo sé, pero en mi caso yo sí lo asumo... - sonreí ampliamente al notar su puchero. - eres muy linda cuando te molestas, ¿lo sabías? - eso provocó su sonrojo y que evitara mi mirada.

\- E-En fin... comamos...

\- Sí...

Aunque lo que ocurrió fue incómodo, el ambiente se aligeró a penas empezamos a comer, el sabor era tan bueno que no dejábamos de decir cuán delicioso era. Ella se ofreció a lavar los platos a pesar de mis protestas, ya que era ella la invitada, pero al ver los pucheros decidí resignarme, ella es demasiado para mí.

Aunque me hubiese gustado tenerla más tiempo, la hora de que se fuera había llevado. Cuando el reloj marcó las 9 pm, ella se asustó un poco y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

\- ¿La cocina era lo único que no estaba listo?

\- Sí, lo demás ya está instalado y funcionando... - sonrió. - muchas gracias por lo de hoy Nan-chan...

\- No hay de qu-... - pero no pude terminar la oración al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla, dejándome confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

\- E-Esa fue mi forma de agradecer...

\- T-Tú...

\- ¡Buenas noches! ¡Adiós! - corrió hacia su puerta de departamento, me sonrió nerviosa, y cerró la puerta, dejándome sola en la entrada de mi hogar.

\- Esa Kussun... - suspiré. - supongo que... es la primera vez que me intereso tanto en alguien... ¿qué pasa conmigo?

Lo único que sé... Es que la quiero volver a ver, y pronto.

 **Continuará**...

* * *

Lamento la demora xD pero estoy colapsada con trabajos y cosas por el estilo uwu

Espero les haya gustado el cap! Espero con ansias sus comentarios :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nanjou POV**

Desde aquel encuentro con mi madre, Kussun no se ha aparecido en mi departamento; de hecho, cada vez que nos topamos saliendo de nuestros respectivos hogares, ella intenta evadir mi mirada, y apresura su paso; definitivamente me está evitando... y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados al respecto. Cuando analizo este tipo de cosas, me percato de lo mucho que ella me ha afectado, al menos en mi carácter; ¿no era yo el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de su soledad? No me queda más que reír ante este tipo de cambios, aunque, hay veces en que parezco una loca mientras río.

Era temprano, aproximadamente las 5 am; no pude dormir bien el día anterior debido al sin fin de pensamientos que circulaban en mi mente, y la mayoría trataban de esa chica de gran sonrisa. Nunca, en toda mi vida, he sentido un deseo físico hacia otro ser humano, y me sigo preguntando el porqué ella lo despertó en un par de días; ¿qué tiene ella que otra persona no?.

\- ¡Aaagh! - grité con frustración, estaba analizando demasiado las cosas.

Me levanté camino al baño, quizás una buena ducha con agua caliente despeje un poco mis pensamientos. Cuando mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua de la regadera, sentí mis músculos contraerse un poco, supongo que dormí bastante mal, mucho peor de lo que pensé. Con un largo suspiro, comencé a lavar mi cabello. La ventaja de tener pelo corto es que se seca rápido, además es fácil lavarlo. Una vez dejé de lavar mi cabello, proseguí con mi cuerpo, empezando por mis hombros, y mi plano estómago; mis senos nunca fueron la gran cosa, pero al menos algo se podía agarrar, y no es como si la mujer japonesa promedio tuviera grandes atributos; al menos me gusta mi trasero.

Salí de la ducha con calma; sequé mi cabello con la toalla y envolví mi cuerpo con otra. Entré nuevamente a mi habitación, y procedí a seguir secando mi cuerpo. Vestirme fue sencillo, usualmente uso ropa que considero cómoda, así que es común confundirme con un hombre.

\- Listo... - susurré, conforme con mi apariencia.

Mi día siguió tranquilo después de eso, claro, así fue hasta que mi compañera de trabajo, Tokui, comenzó a interrogarme por la cita que tuve con Kussun, aunque no puedo negar parte de la verdad.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? - sentí la voz de mi pesadilla en vida a mis espaldas.

\- Bien. - me limité a decir.

\- Ambas sabemos que esa no es toda la historia~… - comenzó a tocar mi brazo con su dedo índice. - vamos, confiesa, rompe corazones~… - siguió tocando mi brazo.

\- No diré nada, además, no es asunto tuyo... - volví a decir, esta vez con un tono más molesto; su conducta me estaba agotando la paciencia.

\- Rayos, sí que eres amargada, ¿no? - escuché su suspiro de resignación. - bien, no me cuentes nada, pero... - me volteé a verla. - algo me dice que estás preocupada... ¿pasó algo? -.

\- ... - me quedé callada durante unos segundos. - no preguntes el porqué, pero... - suspiré. - me ha evitado desde que cenamos juntas... - volví a suspirar, se estaba volviendo un hábito.

\- ¿Hiciste algo? - me preguntó con un tono serio, bastante impropio de ella.

\- ...nos besamos... - susurré.

\- ¿Perdón? -.

\- Nos besamos... - volví a decir para que ella me escuchara.

\- No fue solo eso... - dijo. - algo más pasó, nadie te evita por un simple beso... - me observó con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

\- Bien. - tomé aire, intentando no sonrojarme al recordar. - n-nos tocamos un poco, y estuvimos a punto de... hasta que llegó mi madre... - desvié la mirada.

\- Entiendo... - su silencio después de aquello me dejó intranquila.

\- ... - volví a mirarla, pero la mueca de burla que estaba haciendo me incitaba a querer golpearla.

\- Está avergonzada, genio... - fue lo que dijo cuando me estaba dirigiendo a ella.

\- ¿Eh? - mi molestia desapareció. - ¿qué dijiste? -.

\- Que está avergonzada, es obvio que se acuerda de lo que CASI hicieron cuando estuvieron juntas... - rió. - en verdad eres densa, Nanjou... -.

\- ... - gruñí por lo bajo, no quería admitir que ella tenía razón. - ¿qué sugieres que haga? - me crucé de brazos.

\- ... - ella abrió sus ojos exageradamente.

\- ¿Tokui? - la miré confundida.

\- Esta chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? -.

\- Kussu-... ehm, Kusuda Aina... -.

\- Tengo que agradecerle por haber transformado a un elfo solitario en un umpalumpa que conversa como la gente... - dijo con un tono de humor en su voz.

\- ¿Disculpa? - hasta yo podía sentir el aura que emanaba de mí.

\- Nada, nada~- rió. - bien, respecto a qué hacer... - comenzó a pensar. - ¿por qué no simplemente hablas con ella? -.

\- ¿Ah? - la miré incrédula. - ¿acaso piensas que no lo he intentado? -.

\- Conociéndote, supongo que la pones aún más nerviosa. - suspiró. - piensa en la forma en que la miras, ¿qué tipo de mirada le lanzas? -.

\- Bueno... - intenté reproducir la mirada que hago cuando la veo. - algo así... -.

\- Wooow... - ella dijo. - ya entiendo... ya sé cuál es el problema... -.

\- ¿Y ese sería...? -. esperé expectante.

\- Fácil, lo único que tus ojos dicen es, "quiero tener sexo contigo"-. lo dijo de manera neutra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - entré en pánico. - ¿e-enserio? -.

\- Sí... - rió. - ¿quién lo diría? -.

\- Ugh... soy una pervertida... - me hice bolita en el suelo.

\- Oh, vamos... - ella se arrodilló junto a mí. - no es tan malo~-.

\- ¿Qué cosa de todo lo que dijiste no es tan malo? -.

\- ¿Al menos sabe tus verdaderas intenciones? - dijo con inocencia.

\- A veces... quiero matarte... - susurré.

\- Lo sé -. Se limitó a decir, con una sonrisa. - vamos campeona, ve y debora a esa conejita... - sonrió.

\- No lo sé... - hundí mi rostro entre mis brazos. - ¿y si me rechaza? -.

\- No pierdes nada con intentarlo... - se puso a pensar. - corrijo, sí pierdes algo... - dijo de inmediato.

\- … - no contesté, esperando a que siguiera.

\- Tu dignidad de tachi sin experiencia (?) - dijo con un tono interrogatorio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - me levanté en segundos. - ¡¿ME ESTÁS TILDANDO DE SUMISA?! -.

\- Primero, no grites -. suspiró -. Segundo, ¿puedes probar lo contrario?-. Sonrió.

\- Maldita hija de-... -. Fui callada por su mano.

\- A mi madre ni la menciones... - me lanzó una mirada seria.

Al final, terminé cediendo a sus consejos, y era verdad, no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando el día laboral terminó, fui casi corriendo a mi casa con la esperanza de poder verla antes de que se durmiera. Para mi alivio, vi luces encendidas en su departamento, así que toqué el timbre.

\- ¿Dig... a? - se sorprendió al verme parada frente a su puerta. - ¿N-Nanjou-san?-.

\- Hola, Kusuda-san... -. Respondí, no quería usar su nombre porque siento que retrocedimos en cuanto a esta... ¿relación de extrañas?

\- ¿Qué... haces aquí? -. Preguntó, mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¿Te hice algo malo? -. Quise ser directa con ella, y al parecer la pillé con la guardia baja.

\- ¡N-No! - gritó. - es solo que... yo... -. Seguía evitando mi mirada.

\- Mírame... -. Me acerqué a ella.- ¿qué ves en mis ojos? -.

\- ... - se sonrojó. - dolor... -.

\- … - aquello me desconcertó, y sin querer, me puse a la defensiva. - lamento haberte molestado, me retiro... - me dispuse a irme, pero ella me tomó fuertemente del brazo. - ¿qué haces? -. Pregunté, un poco más cortante de lo normal.

\- No es lo único que veo en ti... - me dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - lo que más me asusta es... el deseo que muestras hacia mí, una chica normal y nada especial; ¿por qué me besaste? ¿por qué me ayudaste? Son cosas que me he estado cuestionando; quería hablarte, quería volver a pasar tiempo contigo, pero... - suspiró. - me da miedo ser lastimada... -.

\- ... - entendía su punto demasiado bien. - entonces, creo que lo mejor sería no volver a vernos... - susurré.

\- ¿Eh? - me miró con pánico. - ¿por qué? -.

\- Porque yo... no sé lo que es el amor... - dije, zafándome de sus manos. - lo siento... -.

\- No... -. Volvió a tomar mi mano. - Nanjou-san... yo... -. Hizo una pausa. - yo quiero ayudarte... -.

\- Kusuda, ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? -. Ya me estaba desesperando.

\- Sí, y estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto... - dijo con determinación.

\- Insisto, no puedo hacerte esto... - tomé sus manos, y las besé. - no puedes esperar nada lindo de mi parte... -.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo... -.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se vuelve algo intolerable para ti? -.

\- Simplemente me alejo, y no te molestaré más... -.

\- ¿Aunque eso implique un corazón roto? -. Quería hacerla entrar en razón a toda costa.

\- Sí, aunque tú y yo terminemos hechas trizas... - se acercó a mí. - estoy dispuesta a romper tu tranquilidad diaria, si así te puedo ver sonreír... - y me besó lentamente en los labios.

\- Eres una tonta... - la sujeté de la cintura.

\- Tú más... - y me volvió a besar.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

**Ucchi POV**

Desde aquel encuentro que tuve con Emitsun en el bar, no he podido quedarme tranquila, sobre todo al saber que ella y Mimorin, la chica que me atrae, son amigas cercanas.

Nunca fue mi intención sacarle todas esas cosas en cara; supongo que es usual ver ese tipo de discusiones entre dos personas que perdieron la confianza mutua.

Al menos agradecía el que Mimorin siguiera interesada en conocerme, lo cual me sorprende después del escándalo que armé esa noche. Algo en la mirada de Emitsun me intrigaba, era como si ella aún sintiera algo por mí, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Hay veces en que Kussun me dice que soy un poco inmadura respecto al tema y que debería dejar de tratar a Emitsun como una enemiga; es cierto, puede que esté exagerando, pero por más mínimo que haya sido aquel intercambio que tuvo con aquella chica, fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para romper mi confianza en ella.

No lo sé, quizás estaba buscando una excusa para terminar lo nuestro, ya que desde hace un tiempo que sentía que nuestra relación estaba decayendo, y ninguna de las dos hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerla a flote.

Conocí a Mimo-chan en un restaurante hace un tiempo; yo estaba ayudando a una amiga a atender ya que se quedaron sin personal durante unos días. Fue ese el día en que la conocí. Cuando entró al lugar a pedir una mesa, ella venía con una de sus amigas cercanas, la cual sería Tokui-san en ese entonces. Me acerqué a recibir su pedido mientras ellas conversaban alegremente, lo que me dio la oportunidad de apreciar la bella sonrisa que la mujer de cabello largo tenía.

 _\- Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidas. ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar? -. Hice una reverencia mientras me enfocaba en ser lo más educada posible._

 _\- ¿Qué se te antoja, Suzuko? -. Dijo la chica de cabello corto._

 _\- Mmm... Quiero comer algo dulce... -. Casi reí cuando sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al ver la variedad de postres en el menú -. Soramaru, ¿viste la cantidad de postres que sirve este lugar? -. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente brillando, era igual a una niña._

 _\- Cálmate, Suzuko… -. Me miró de reojo, y sonrió -. Si no te calmas, la chica que tanto llamó tu atención se llevará una mal impresión tuya… -. Le guiñó el ojo, a lo cual la chica frente a ella se ruborizó._

 _\- No digas tonterías, Soramaru… -. De repente me sentí algo consciente al sentir que ella me miraba con algo de vergüenza -. Disculpa las molestias, pero… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Por favor… -._

 _\- Ehhm… -. La observé por unos segundos, en verdad era bella y no podía resistirme a sus ojos -. Uchida Aya… ese es mi nombre… -. Sonreí -._

 _\- Un gusto… -. Ella extendió su mano y yo la tomé, estrechándola -. Yo soy Mimori Suzuko, un placer… -. Me sonrió, y quedé encantada._

No negaré que fallé a mi trabajo un par de veces por estar observando o conversando con Mimori, pero valió la pena. Luego de aquel encuentro que tuvimos decidimos conocernos mejor, así que me invitó al bar a las semanas después. Ella trabaja como modelo en una reconocida agencia, lo cual no me sorprende debido a su figura y bello rostro; lo que me sorprendía era el que la gente no le fuera a pedir autógrafos o cosas por el estilo.

En fin, volviendo al presente, esta noche tenía planeado juntarme con Kussun y Pile-chan para discutir algunas cosas, siendo la actual situación entre Nanjou-san y Kussun el principal de los temas a tratar. Me pregunto qué cosas nuevas traerá la complicada relación entre esas dos.

 **Kussun POV**

Esta noche tocaba junta de chicas; Ucchi y Pile-chan vendrán a mi departamento, el cual afortunadamente ya está listo en todos los sentidos. Mirando a mi alrededor, veo que el lugar da la impresión de que no pasara ocupado por mucho tiempo; me sonrojo al pensar el porqué de aquella razón. Últimamente he pasado bastante tiempo junto a Nanjou-san en su departamento; al menos ahora ella sonríe más… y me acosa menos. No es como si me molestara el sentir sus manos en mi cintura o algo parecido, pero siento que si sigue haciendo eso, perderé el control y terminaré yendo muy lejos con ella. En estos momentos estoy a solas en mi habitación, pensando en cómo les explicaré la situación a mis mejores amigas, pero… supongo que me tendré que preparar mentalmente para todo el bullying que vendrá.

De repente, oigo un fuerte sonido provenir desde el otro lado de la pared; al parecer viene desde el departamento de Nan-chan. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme a abrir la puerta, alguien se me adelantó. De repente me topé con una totalmente empapada Nan-chan.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? -. Le pregunté, sorprendida.

\- Mi ducha… se rompió… -. Suspiró -. Ya llamé al plomero… e intenté detener el flujo de agua de alguna manera -. Revolvió su empapado cabello -. ¿Te podría pedir un favor? -.

\- …. – Mis ojos y mente estaban tan concentrados en su camisa mojada, que siquiera pude escuchar lo que dijo -.

\- Kussun… -. Cuando la observé moverse fue que volví a la realidad-.

\- L-Lo siento… -. Aclaré mi garganta -. ¿Qué decías? -.

\- Ahhh… -. Volvió a suspirar -. Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu ducha por un momento… solo necesito bañarme mientras llega el plomero a arreglar mi ducha… -.

\- Ohh… claro, no hay problema… -. Miré que tenía un poco de ropa en su mano -. Pasa… el baño está a la derecha al fondo del pasillo… -.

\- Gracias… -. Me sonrió levemente, y entró -. Aaah… demonios… -. Se golpeó la frente -.

\- ¿Nan-chan? -. La miré con curiosidad -. ¿Pasó algo? -.

\- Olvidé mi toalla... se empapó cuando intenté detener el flujo de agua de la ducha... -. Volvió a suspirar -. ¿Tienes alguna toalla que me prestes? Sólo será por ahora... prometo lavarla antes de devolverla... -.

\- T-Te pasaré una de las mias... -. Corrí hacia mi habitación, buscando mis toallas -. Esta será... -. Tomé la toalla y me dirigí a la sala, donde Nan-chan ya no estaba -. ¿Nan-chan? -. La llamé, y sentí su voz desde donde se ubicaba el baño.

\- Estoy aquí... -. Me asusté cuando su cabeza se asomó por la puerta del baño -. No puedo salir porque estoy desnuda, así que cuando entre a la ducha, deja la toalla junto a mi ropa -. Me sonrió, y volvió a desaparecer.

Esperé a sentir el agua de la ducha correr para entrar; afortunadamente ella ya estaba dentro de la ducha ya que había enjabonado su cuerpo anteriormente, o al menos eso concluí al ver que el jabón de cuerpo fue usado.

\- Nan-chan, aquí te dejo la toalla... -.

\- Gracias Kussun, por cierto, ¿podrías echar a la lavadora mi ropa mojada, por favor? Es el último favor que te pido... -. Pude oír su voz desde el interior de la ducha, la cual estaba separada por una puerta de vidrio no transparente para asegurar mayor privacidad.

\- Está bien... -. No me molestaba ayudarla en este tipo de casos ya que ella ha hecho lo mismo algunas veces.

Cuando tomé su ropa mojada entre mis manos, me dirigí de inmediato a la lavadora, la cual se encontraba en una habitación junto a la cocina. Sin embargo, no me percaté de que entre todo ese montón de ropa, estuviera también su ropa interior. Me sonrojé de manera exagerada al tomar sus bragas entre mis manos; resistí la tentación de examinarlas por mucho tiempo, pero no corrí la misma suerte con su camisa. En estos momentos parezco realmente una pervertida; ¡no puedo creer que esté oliendo la ropa de Nan-chan! Antes de que mi dignidad se esfumara por completo, terminé de dejar la ropa lavándose, y me fui a sentar para tratar de calmarme... el olfatear la ropa de Nan-chan le hizo algo extraño a mi cuerpo, lo cual empeoró al sentir la voz de mi vecina cerca de mi oreja.

\- Terminé... -. Susurró -. En verdad gracias por la ayuda... -. Sonrió un poco, para volver a su expresión neutra -. Ehm... sé que no soy honesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero... -. Comenzó a rascar su mejilla -. Estoy... aliviada de tenerte como vecina... -. Su sonrojo era adorable, al menos me ayudó a calmar el mío.

\- No hay de qué, Nan-chan... -. Miré mi reloj de pared -. ¿te gustaría quedarte a almorzar? -. Aún era temprano para la llegada de las chicas, así que no creo que hubiera problema en que Nan-chan se quedara por un rato.

\- Me encantaría... cocinas bien... -. Una sonrisa galante fue lo que me dio, lo que provocó que mordiera mi labio.

Pasó lo mismo que la primera vez que cocinamos juntas; Nan-chan al principio besó mi cuello y recorrió mi cintura con sus manos; sin embargo, fui yo la que esta vez no se pudo resistir.

\- E-Espera... -. Ella intentó detener el paso de mis manos hacia su trasero -. ¿no fuiste tú la que no quería hacer esto? -. Su mirada estaba distinta, notaba ansiedad e inseguridad.

\- Pues ahora quiero hacerlo... -. Besé su cuello -. El verte... el tener que lidiar con tu ropa interior... todo eso me hizo querer hacerlo... -. Besé sus labios -. Por favor... -. Aferré mis dedos a su cabello -.

\- Tonta... -. Me jaló del brazo y nos dirigimos a mi habitación -. Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho conmigo... -.

\- ... -. Acaricié su mejilla -. Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá... -. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspiró, y me miró a los ojos.

\- Kussun, no puedo... en verdad no puedo hacerte esto... no hasta que estés totalmente segura... no quiero hacerlo si sólo es algo momentáneo... -. Su preocupación y el tono de su voz me alertó, algo no estaba bien -. No quiero... no quiero hacerte lo que a mí me hicieron... -. Sus lágrimas me rompieron el corazón -. ¡No quiero hacerte lo que mi padre me hizo! -.

En aquel momento comprendí muchas cosas, entendí el porqué de su carácter y poca afinidad al contacto humano, el motivo del inmenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos; no pude evitar llorar junto a ella, no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla; como un mantra le decía que todo estaría bien, que yo estaría junto a ella, que no debía seguir temiendo.

Nan-chan parecía un cachorrito temblando entre mis brazos, así que me aseguré de seguir teniéndola entre mis brazos. Ella recargó su rostro en mi pecho, y poco a poco fui notando cómo se relajaba.

\- Nan-chan, iré a preparar el almuerzo... -. Me fui despegando poco a poco de ella, pero un tirón en mi brazo me lo impidió.

\- No me dejes sola... -. Si bien es mayor que yo, en este momento estoy viendo a una niña, una niña con grandes tristezas -. No me dejes como lo hicieron ellos... -.

\- ... -. No tenía idea a quiénes se refería, pero si de algo estaba segura, era el hecho de que haré lo posible por ayudar a esta chica; una mujer que poco a poco va robando mi corazón.

 **Pile POV**

Cuando llegamos al departamento de nuestra amiga, Ucchi y yo supimos de inmediato que algo andaba mal. La encontramos sentada en el sofá, su mirada perdida en el televisor, el cual estaba apagado.

Lo más extraño era el que entramos fácilmente debido a que la puerta estaba sin seguro, y ella siquiera nos respondió cuando la llamamos.

Ucchi y yo nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, estábamos realmente preocupadas por el extraño comportamiento de Kussun.

\- Kussun... -. Susurré, a lo que ella seguía sin responder -. Oye, Kussun... -. Esta vez intenté mover un poco su cuerpo, a lo cual ella finalmente respondió.

\- Pile-chan... Ucchi... -. Miró la hora en su reloj de pared -. ¿Tan tarde es? -.

\- Kussun, ¿qué sucedió? -. Esta vez Ucchi fue quien se aproximó -. Estuvimos un buen rato tocando tu puerta, hasta que Pile-chan intentó abrirla y descubrimos que estaba sin seguro...-. Suspiró -. Es peligroso que estés así... -.

\- Lo lamento... es que... tengo muchas cosas en mi mente... -. Volvió a mirar la tele -.

\- Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa... -. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías, intentando motivarla.

Cuando terminamos de escuchar los sucesos, Ucchi y yo volvimos a intercambiar miradas, y al parecer, llegamos a la misma conclusión.

\- Kussun... -. Ella me miró -. ¿Qué sientes por Nanjou-san? -. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, y antes de responder, dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

 **Continuará**...


	9. Chapter 9

**Kussun POV**

Pasaron unos días luego de aquel suceso con Nan-chan; desde entonces nos hemos vuelto más cercanas, pero ella sigue poniendo una barrera entre nosotras, lo cual entiendo debido a que se mostró vulnerable frente a mí, alguien que a penas conoce.

La conversación que tuve con Pile-chan y Ucchi respecto al tema fue bastante larga, pero hizo que me diera cuenta de varias cosas. Lo que no me esperaba era que mi mejor amiga me preguntara si tengo o no sentimientos por Nanjou-san. Obviamente le contesté... pero me costó, ya que ni yo misma entiendo qué es lo que está pasando.

 _\- ¿Qué sientes por Nanjou-san? -._

 _\- ... no lo sé... -._

Eso fue lo único que logré contestar, y le pedí a las chicas que dejaran el tema de lado por el momento; necesitaba animarme un poco, ya que el estado en el que estaba Nan-chan me deprimió bastante.

Luego de cerrar el tema nos pusimos a beber, vimos una película e incluso probamos algunos juegos que tenía guardados. Fue una noche muy divertida, pero la jaqueca que sentí al día siguiente hizo que lo lamentara.

En fin, eso fue hace un par de días; lo que me preocupa es que sigo estancada en mi estilo de vida actual; siento que algo me falta, algo emocionante... pero no puedo descifrar de qué se trata. Suspiro una vez más, ¿cuántas veces lo he hecho ya? De nada me servía quedarme encerrada todo el día en el departamento, así que decidí llamar a mi madre para avisarle que iré de visita. Sin embargo, nunca me esperé que ella, mi madre, una mujer de casi cincuenta años, esté en las aguas termales con sus amigas... ¡y no me haya invitado! El puchero que estaba haciendo en ese momento llegaba a dar risa... definitivamente no soy buena con mis expresiones faciales. Se me nota demasiado cuando algo o alguien me gusta, y por la misma razón he tenido que pasar vergüenza muchas veces.

Suspiré pesadamente, intentando buscar algo que hacer. La puerta de mi departamento es tocada, y me dirijo tranquilamente a atenderla. Cuando me encontré con el rostro de Nanjou-san, no pude evitar revivir los sucesos de hace unos días. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, intentando no desaparecer.

\- Hola... -. Susurró, parecía nerviosa -. ¿estás ocupada? -.

\- No... por favor, pasa ... -. Me hice a un lado para que ella lograra avanzar.

\- Gracias... -.

Sé que estamos siendo demasiado formales con la otra, pero desde aquel día las cosas han sido así, y por más que intenté preguntarle, ella sólo se alejaba más y más de mí.

\- ¿Y bien? -. Le pregunté, intentando averiguar porqué había venido.

\- Yo...-. Pausó por unos instantes -. Quería decirte que... lamento lo que pasó ese día, lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma.. -. Desvió la mirada, lo que me pareció muy tierno.

\- Tienes muchos problemas, Nanjou-san... -. Su mirada era tierna y vulnerable, y por un momento olvidé que ella es mayor -. ¿Sabes? No me molestó lo que pasó aquel día... al contrario, siento que te conocí un poco más... -. Ella suspiró derrotada -. Tendrás que aceptar la idea de que me estoy acercando más a ti... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día en que todo esto empezó? -.

\- Sólo recuerdo lo testaruda que fuiste a pesar de que te advertí cómo serían las cosas... -. Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Mou... -. Inflé mis mejillas, provocando que ella relajara su postura y bajara la guardia -. Nan-chan... -.

\- K-Kussun... -. Su nerviosismo repentino al acercarme provocó una sonrisa en mí -. ¿Q-Qué haces? -.

\- Nada~ -. La acorralé contra la pared -. Sólo me dieron ganas de abrazarte... -. Y eso hice.

\- No me hagas esto... -. Sus temblorosas manos se posaron en mi espalda.

\- Nan-chan... -. Besé sus temblorosos labios -. No tienes por qué temer... -.

\- ... -. Ella apegó mi cuerpo con fuerza al suyo -. Gracias... -. Susurró.

\- No hay de qué... -. Sonreí una vez más, y me dejé llevar por el abrazo.

Ese fue el único contacto físico que tuvimos, y para ser sincera, me encantaba que fuera así. El poder abrazarla sin miedo, el besarla tiernamente en los labios y notar el leve sonrojo en su rostro hacía que mi corazón se acelerara.

Nan-chan terminó por quedarse a ver una película conmigo, pero nunca pensé que terminariamos quedándonos dormidas en el sofá, abrazadas. Vi su relajado y durmiente rostro mientras disfrutaba del momento; esta chica, definitivamente provoca algo en mí.

 **Nanjou POV**

Para ser honesta, tenía miedo de venir al departamento de Kussun. Sé que lo ocurrido aquel día ya había casi pasado al olvido, o eso esperaba al menos. Con el poco valor que logré reunir, decidí disculparme con ella, pues no merece que la trate de una manera tan extraña. Cuando vi su rostro y la sonrisa que me dio, mi pecho se contrajo, aumentando aún más mi nerviosismo. No tengo idea de cómo logré articular aquellas palabras, porque sólo me concentré en los cálidos y suaves brazos que me rodeaban. Me siento segura a su lado, me siento protegida y querida... y la verdad, a veces me da miedo esta sensación.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos ante el movimiento que percibí en mi cuerpo, y cuando me encontré frente a frente con el rostro de Kussun, me sonrojé de manera exagerada. La mujer junto a mí provocaba cosas en mi corazón nunca antes vividas, y aunque a veces sienta temor de experimentar estas sensaciones, estoy segura de que no las cambiaría por nada, pues ella hace que el dolor de mi corazón, y el enfrentar mi pasado valgan la pena. Sin percatarme, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos; estaba al tanto de la razón, y eso me hacía tener una mezcla de felicidad e inseguridad. Esta chica, Kusuda Aina, se ha convertido en la dueña de mi corazón.

\- Mmm... ¿Nan-chan? -. Su rostro adormecido era adorable; sentí la necesidad de besarla -. ¿por qué fue eso? -. Preguntó una vez separamos nuestros labios.

\- Kussun... yo... -. Sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta, uno que explotaría si no digo lo que siento -. Yo... -. Pero mis lágrimas me jugaron en contra, mi voz no salía.

\- ¿Nan-chan? -. Su clara preocupación me hizo sentir afortunada; sus caricias en mi rostro me hicieron desearla aún más.

\- Yo... te quiero demasiado... -. Su sorpresa fue evidente, pero la dulce mirada que me dio provocó una felicidad enorme en mi corazón -. Kussun... -. Puse mi rostro en su cuello -. No sé cómo... pero mis sentimientos ya habían crecido cuando me di cuenta... -.

\- Nan-chan... -. Ella se fue posicionando sobre mí de a poco, hasta que mi espalda quedara sobre el sofá -. Si bien aún no puedo describir lo que siento por ti con palabras, sé que no hay alguien más con quien desee estar así... eres la única que provoca estos sentimientos y emociones en mí... y también quiero ser la única que los provoque en ti... -. El beso que me dio habló por ella; tan intenso, cargado de deseo y ternura, era el beso perfecto.

\- Aina... -. El decir su nombre la hizo dar un leve respingo, el cual encontré adorable -. Eres hermosa... -.

\- ... -. Se mordió el labio, y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mi pierna -. Aaah... -. El gemido que soltó mientras se frotaba, hizo que toda la sangre subiera a mi cabeza -.

\- ... -. Mis manos subieron a sus pechos, y los masajeé por sobre la ropa. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías, e hizo que apretara con más fuerza mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas.

\- N-Nan...chan... -. Su voz, su mirada, su respiración; me sentía tan afortunada de admirar todas y cada una de ellas.

\- ... -. Mordí mi labio cuando apartó mis manos de su pecho, y se despojó de su blusa, quedando a la vista un tierno brasier de color blanco.

\- Nan-chan... -. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre mí, y susurró a mi oído -. Desabrocha mi brasier... por favor... -. Su voz estaba algo cambiada, tenía al menos una octava más baja, lo que le daba un toque sexy.

\- Sí... -. Fue lo único que logré decir a cambio. Mis temblorosas manos tocaron su suave y cálida espalda hasta llegar al brasier. Cuando lo desabroché, ella poco a poco volvió a su posición anterior, y con una agonizante lentitud se lo fue quitando -. Demonios... Aina... -. El notar sus rosados y erectos pezones me excitó demasiado, tanto que sentí la necesidad de frotar mis piernas, pero con Kussun sobre mí me era difícil -. Eres... preciosa... -. Me senté, y la acerqué a mí. Ella ahora estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, con su busto cerca de mi rostro -. ¿puedo? -. Le pregunté con un susurro.

\- No tienes que preguntar... sólo hazlo... -. Cuando atrajo mi rostro a su pecho, no dudé en ponerme a trabajar -. ¡A-Ah! -.

\- Mm... -. La reacción que tuvo cuando lamí uno de sus pezones fue encantadora; sus manos acariciaba mi cabello, y su cabeza descansaba sobre la mía.

Cuando ella condujo una de mis manos a su rostro, pude notar su expresión. Sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, pero el brillo especial que portaban hizo que me perdiera en ellos.

Me sorprendí cuando condujo mis dedos a su boca, y comenzó a succionarlos. Moví mi mano libre a su pecho y continué masajeando. Ella se apartó un poco de mí y comenzó a despojarse de su falda; cuando vi que sus bragas eran del mismo diseño y color que su brasier, pensé que Kussun era bastante adorable por usar ropa interior combinada.

\- Quítame esto... -. Dijo señalando sus bragas.

\- S-Sí... -. Realmente era la chica más afortunada de la tierra.

En el momento en que logré ver cuán mojada estaba Kussun, la miré a los ojos, y me encontré con una mirada que nunca me había dado: desesperación profunda. Me incliné hacía ella y capturé sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual ella intensificó al momento en que nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar entre sí. Sus manos me fueron despejando de la ropa que en ese momento usaba; estaba tan inmersa en sus besos y en sus labios, que no me percaté de que estaba desnuda hasta que sentí el calor de sus manos hacer contacto con mi espalda. Tímida pero decidida, mi mano bajó desde su terso abdomen hasta su entrepierna, donde pude palpar finos vellos. Mientras avanzaba mis dedos pudieron sentir calor y humedad, y fue en ese momento en que Kussun pronunció mi nombre por primera vez.

\- ¡Yoshino! -. Gritó cuando mi palma hizo contacto con su hinchado clítoris -. Más... -. Ella tomó mi muñeca, y comenzó a moverla de atrás hacía adelante, incitando que mis dedos rozaran sus labios internos.

\- Aina... -. Besé su cuello con fuerza; moví mi mano con un poco más de confianza al notar sus gemidos y el temblor de sus piernas... cielos, era tan linda que me llegaba a doler el pecho -. Aina... muéstrame más... -. Comencé a trazar círculos en la entrada de su vagina con mi dedo índice, esperando a que se me otorgara el permiso.

\- Mételo... -. Susurró, y besó mis labios mientras mi dedo se aventuraba en su apretado interior.

Encontraba todo hermoso en esta chica; desde su voz, rostro, cuerpo y humanidad, todo en ella es hermoso. Quizás pude haber empezado de otra forma, quizás mi pasado nos traerá algunos problemas en el futuro, pero por alguna razón, no tengo miedo de entregarle mi corazón a esta chica, una mujer que conozco hace poco, pero que ha logrado hacerme sentir segura, querida, deseada y necesitada, como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. No tengo miedo de enamorarme, si es ella la que llenará mi mente cada día.

\- Yo-Yoshino... -. Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de cuando ella comenzó a tocarme -. Abre tus piernas... -. Dijo con la respiración alterada.

\- ... -. Asentí con mi cabeza, dejándome llevar por su voz.

\- Yoshino...-. Cuando sentí que nuestras posiciones cambiaron, fue cuando salí de mi estupor -. Me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca imaginé podría sentir... -. Entrelazó sus piernas con las mías -. Nunca he deseado hacer esto con nadie más que tú... la chica que provocó que me excitara por primera vez... -. Acercó sus caderas a las mías -. Y la primera que me hizo investigar sobre cómo dos mujeres tienen sexo... -.

\- ¡A-Aina! -. La sensación de nuestros centros conectarse fue algo totalmente nuevo y estimulante para mí.

\- Ahh... -. Ella gimió mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías -. Muévete también... por favor... -.

\- ... - _. ¿cómo podría negarme a esos bellos ojos? -._ Aina... -. Entrelacé una de sus manos con la mía, y empecé a coordinar sus embestidas con las mías.

Con el movimiento, pude notar cómo sus caderas, vientre y pecho acumulaban sudor; se veía tan sexy que sólo me impulsó a mover mi cuerpo con más vigor.

Los gritos de placer de Aina inundaron el departamento, acompañados de los míos. Su cuerpo se tensó, y lo que siguió fue magnífico. Un alto, profundo y sexy gemido salió de su boca, uno que pronunció mi nombre. Aquello fue suficiente para enviarme al límite; a pesar de que ella seguía teniendo espasmos tras su orgasmo, yo seguí moviendo mis caderas hasta ya no poder más, y no pasó mucho para que alcanzara el clímax.

Una vez nos calmamos, ella se acostó junto a mí, y posicionó su cabeza en mi cuello. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, y besé su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -. Le pregunté, a lo cual ella me dio una cansada pero adorable sonrisa.

\- Muy bien... -. Besó mis labios -. Gracias por todo, Nan-chan~ -.

\- ¿Qué pasó con "Yoshino"? -. Levanté una ceja.

\- E-Ehm... -. Desvió su mirada algo avergonzada -. ¿p-puedo seguir llamándote así? -.

\- Por supuesto... Aina... -. Atraje su cuerpo al mío una vez más.

\- Gracias, Yoshino... -. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oírla decirlo tan casualmente.

\- Gracias a ti, mi Aina... -.

 **Continuará**...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kussun POV**

—¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetir eso? — Pile-chan me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

—Ehm… — miré nuevamente a mi alrededor, estábamos en un café público, eran las 7 am.

—Déjame ver si entiendo… — aclaró su garganta y acomodó sus lentes — ¿Te acostaste con Nanjou-san?

—S-Sí… — dije, mi rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza de recordar aquello tan temprano en la mañana.

—Ya veo… — tomó un sorbo a su café, dio un mordisco a su sándwich de amapola y, finalmente, me miró a los ojos — ¡¿QUÉ?!

—G-Gh… — cubrí mis oídos ante el repentino estruendo —. N-No tienes por qué gritar, tonta…

—Pero es que… Kussun… TÚ Y… TÚ Y ELLA… — la pobre ya estaba hablando incoherencias —. No puedo creerlo… — llevó sus manos a su rostro y dio un largo suspiro —. ¿No que estabas insegura de lo que sentías hacia ella? Ucchi y yo te lo preguntamos el otro día…

—Lo sé, lo sé… — suspiré, sé a qué iba Pile-chan con esto —. Entiendo que… entregué mi virginidad a alguien inestable, lo tengo muy presente…

—¿Entonces? — la miré a los ojos y lo único que vi fue preocupación.

—No lo sé… — la vi poner los ojos en blanco —. La deseo, la deseo tanto que no puedo explicarlo… — admití con dificultad, mi rostro estaba tan rojo que pareciera que me faltaba el aire.

—Kussun… tú y yo sabemos que el sexo es lo menos importante en una relación… ¿lograron hablar, aunque sea algo?

—Sí, hablamos sobre nosotras, sobre lo que tenemos y… sobre lo que queremos — suspiré una vez más —. Ella me advirtió desde el principio, Pile-chan, me dijo que las cosas no serían fáciles; luego cuando descubrí la razón detrás de su comportamiento, no pude evitar querer estar a su lado, protegerla, cuidarla y… quererla… — apreté mis manos con fuerza, estaba enfrentando una multitud de emociones en aquel momento.

—Quererla, ¿huh? — me miró con ternura, esta mujer en verdad sabe cómo tratar conmigo —. Así que, después de todo eso, sí sientes algo por ella, ¿no?

—Creo que… sí —. Admití con un poco de vergüenza, era extraño el desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguien tan rápido.

—Bien… — la vi estirarse un poco, disfrutando de la cálida mañana y de la no tan concurrida ciudad — ¿Te parece si nos vamos? La gente comenzará a aparecer en un par de minutos y quiero evitar quedar atrapada en una multitud…

—Y eso que es fin de semana… — suspiré, en verdad la ciudad estaba prácticamente sobrepoblada.

Fuimos caminando juntas hasta la estación de trenes, ella tenía un comercial que filmar en otra ciudad mientras que yo simplemente volvería a mi departamento.

Con respecto a Nan-chan y yo, aún no tenemos algo que se considere _estable,_ pero la relación que ambas tenemos sí ha cambiado bastante. Han pasado un par de días desde aquella vez; una vez despertamos de una larga siesta debido a lo cansadas que quedamos, decidimos hablar al respecto de todo lo que había pasado. La conversación al principio fue un tanto incómoda, ya que una vez desapareció _el calor_ , _la razón_ volvió a nosotras.

Sus palabras fueron precisas y sinceras a la vez, lo cual me tranquilizó.

 _"Puede que esto se mueva lentamente, pero si algo te puedo asegurar, es que eres alguien especial para mí"_

El recordar su galante sonrisa mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras trae color a mis mejillas, haciendo que la gente a mi alrededor me mire de manera extraña. No soy una pervertida, señores… o quizás sí. Sacudo mi cabeza de cualquier pensamiento _impuro_ que quiera dominar mi mente en aquel momento pues necesitaba llegar a mi departamento sin novedad.

Cuando estaba a un par de minutos de mi hogar, recibo una llamada en mi celular. Al notar que era mi madre quien me llamaba, decidí contestar sin duda.

 _—¿Aló?_

 _—Hola madre, ¿todo bien?_

 _—Kussun, ¿estás ocupada? Me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo… — el tono en que lo dijo me dio indicio de que había algo extraño._

 _—¿Puedo ir ahora? No tengo nada que hacer…_

 _—Por supuesto, te espero…_

 _—Nos vemos — colgué._

Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que mi madre estaba pensando en algo. Debía asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, por lo que me apresuré en ir a su casa. Me tardé alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar allá; apenas golpeé la puerta, mi madre abrió. Ella tenía una mirada algo entristecida, aquello me indicó que había estado llorando.

En lugar de decirle cualquier cosa, la abracé con fuerza, intentando hacerle entender de que todo estará bien.

—Gracias por el abrazo, cariño — susurró en mi oído —. Entra, tengo algo que decirte…

El suspenso me estaba matando, sobre todo por la forma en que ella estaba actuando. Tenía miedo de que fuese algo malo, tan malo como para que rompiera aún más nuestra familia.

—Deja de pensar tonterías, Aina — salí de mis pensamientos ante su seria voz —. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, tontita… — sonrió.

—Pero madre…

—Pero nada… — se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro —. Siempre tuviste la tendencia de pensar lo peor… a veces me pregunto si es culpa de tu padre y mía… — a la mención de mi padre, casi rompe en llanto nuevamente.

—¿Pasó algo con mi padre? — pregunté, ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

—Verás… — suspiró —. Tu padre confesó la verdadera razón de su larga ausencia… pero no estoy segura de que quieras escucharla…

—Solo dímela, por favor — irrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir.

—Bien… — apoyó su cansado cuerpo contra la mesa —. Tu padre cometió un error muy grave en uno de sus viajes de negocios, Kussun. Él… en un momento de ebriedad luego de una reunión, se acostó con la hija del presidente de su compañía, la cual ahora vive en Estados Unidos. Tiempo después, descubrió que a partir de aquella noche había un hijo de por medio… un hijo que ahora tiene 6 años… —. Ella comenzó a romper en llanto poco a poco —. Está obligado a hacerse responsable de su error ante su jefe y su hija, no tiene escapatoria. Esa es la razón del por qué se ha ausentado todos estos años… no ha podido perdonarse a sí mismo el habernos fallado… — apretó con fuerza sus puños —. Y yo tampoco lo perdonaré… por haberme engañado… a pesar de todo lo que le advertí… a pesar de todo lo que hice por él… él simplemente…

—Madre…

La decepción, dolor y traición presente en las palabras de mi madre, en la forma en que lloraba, me rompían el corazón. Me siento decepcionada de que esa fuera la razón detrás de la ausencia de mi padre, pero lo que más me decepciona y enfada, es que fuera por algo tan bajo como esto. Mi madre lo es todo para mí, y el hecho de que la lastimen me enfurece en demasía. Agradezco que mi padre esté en el extranjero, de esa forma hay algo que me impide ir hasta él para romperle la cara.

Ahora no es tiempo de imaginar palizas ni nada por el estilo, ahora debo enfocarme en mi madre, en su sufrimiento, en ser el pilar que ella necesita. Mi madre se quedó dormida de tanto que lloró; necesitaba llevarla a la cama, pero no soy tan fuerte como para hacerlo por mí misma. De repente, recibo una llamada, era Nan-chan. Me apresuro a contestarle.

—¿Kussun?

—Hola, Nan-chan…

—¿Estás bien? No suenas… alegre…

—Verás… pasaron un par de cosas, pero… — miré de reojo a mi madre — ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—Dime, ¿qué sucede? — sonreí al notar preocupación en su voz.

—Ven a la siguiente dirección…

╔══════✮❁•° °•❁✮══════╗

 **Nanjou POV**

En cuanto terminó la llamada, me apresuré en llegar a la dirección que Kussun me había indicado. Al principio me costó un poco dar con su paradero, pero con un poco de ayuda de mi celular, logré dar al fin con la casa. Me aproximé a la puerta con el número indicado, toqué el timbre y esperé. Cuando Kussun apareció del otro lado de la puerta, supe que algo andaba mal. Me hizo entrar y me agradeció el haber acudido a ella con tanta prisa. Cuando vi a su madre, apoyada en la mesa y con obvios rastros de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tuve un indicio de lo que había ocurrido. Dirigí mi mirada a Kussun, pero ella solo me sonrió de manera amarga, supongo que nuestra charla quedará para después.

Con cuidado, cargamos a la madre de Kussun hasta su habitación, la acostamos sobre la cama y nos encargamos de arroparla con cuidado con tal de que estuviera cómoda. Una vez hecho, Kussun besó la frente de su madre; pensé en dejarlas a solas por unos segundos, pero cuando Kussun me miró a los ojos, supe que necesitaba compañía.

—Gracias por venir, Nan-chan… — dijo apenas nos sentamos en el sofá.

—No tienes que agradecer, y descuida, no es necesario que me expliques la situación… creo tener una idea de lo que pasó… — suspiré — ¿Cómo te sientes? — tomé su mano, la cual estaba temblando.

—Nos enteramos de algo horrible hace un par de minutos, pero lo que más me dolió fue el saber que mi padre nos abandonó por otra familia… — apreté su mano en ese momento, ella vive algo muy parecido a lo mío.

—Sea cual haya sido el motivo, lo hecho ya no se puede arreglar… — ella me observó con los ojos llorosos —. Estoy aquí para ti, Kussun… sé lo que se siente no crecer con un padre… y ver a tu madre sufrir día a día por un imbécil…

—Nan-chan… — ella se sentó en mi regazo, acercando su cuerpo al mío —. Por favor, abrázame fuerte…

—Lo haré… — acerqué su cuerpo al mío, su pecho estaba cerca de mi rostro, por lo que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Estuvimos en la misma posición durante al menos 30 minutos, y poco a poco podía sentir a Kussun relajarse en mis brazos.

—¿Tienes sueño? — pregunté cerca de su oído.

—Mmm… no…. — dijo antes de bostezar.

—¿Cómo que no? — reí ante lo tierna que se veía — ¿debería ir a dejarte a tu habitación?

—Mmm… mi antigua habitación aún está vigente… — bostezó una vez más —. Duerme conmigo… por favor…

—Por supuesto que lo haré… — besé el tabique de su nariz y, con un poco de esfuerzo, la tomé entre mis brazos.

—Eres… sorpresivamente fuerte… Nan-chan… — escondió su sonrojado rostro en mi pecho.

—Agradezco serlo en este momento… — besé su frente y me dirigí a su habitación.

Cuando entramos al lugar, me sorprendí de lo _femenino_ que lucía, y con eso me refiero a que la habitación era completamente rosa, había un par de osos de peluche sobre la cama y un escritorio blanco con detalles muy pintorescos.

La dejé sobre la cama y la ayudé a acomodarse bajo la sábana. Con una sola mirada me dio a entender que no se dormiría hasta que yo me acostara junto a ella, lo cual hice sin reclamo alguno. Cuando me acomodé junto a ella, Kussun inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó; apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y, con suma prisa, se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Uno de los privilegios de este momento fue el verla dormir plácidamente junto a mí, lo cual por alguna razón me hacía muy feliz. En aquel instante me percaté de lo importante que era Kussun en mi vida, creo que ya no podré dejarla ir. Por una fracción de segundo mis miedos irracionales quisieron arrebatarme aquel gozo, pero en esta ocasión no los dejé actuar.

Pasaron unos minutos y comencé a sentir sueño gradualmente. Recordé que estábamos en la casa de la madre de Kussun, por lo que no estaba segura de si sería una buena idea.

—Mmm… Nan-chan… — la adormilada voz de Kussun me hizo observar lo adorable que es al dormir una vez más.

—Bueno, no hay nada de malo en esto, ¿o sí? — susurré.

—Así veo… — una voz desconocida para mí me alertó. Giré lentamente mi cabeza y encontré a la madre de Kussun parada junto a la puerta de la habitación.

—K-Kusuda-san, veo que ya despertó… — intenté iniciar una pequeña charla, pero me sentía muy nerviosa para hacerlo.

—¿Eres la novia de mi hija? — preguntó con una expresión seria.

—Ehm… bueno, yo…

—Aún no tienen nada específico, ¿eh? — suspiró, lo cual me hizo temer la posibilidad de que me alejara de Kussun —. Solo hazme un favor, ¿sí?

—D-Dígame… — me quería golpear por haber titubeado.

—Cuídala, no rompas su corazón… Kussun es una chica de buenas intenciones, demasiado buena para este frío y cruel mundo… — la desesperación con la que Kusuda me hablaba me hacía entender que no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo que ella.

—Descuide… — miré nuevamente a Kussun y sonreí —. Ella es especial para mí, tanto que me ha cambiado en pocos días, me ha ayudado a renunciar a mis miedos… — acaricié con cariño su cabeza —. Ella se ha convertido en mi mundo…

—… — solo sentí silencio después de eso, pero pude ver la sonrisa de ella, lo cual alivió mi corazón un poco —. Las dejaré solas, descansen…

—¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien… — dio una leve reverencia —. Tendré el almuerzo listo para cuando despierten…

—Disculpe las molestias, Kusuda-san…

—No te preocupes, nos vemos…

Luego de aquella conversación, me quedé unos minutos más admirando a la bella chica junto a mí. Después de un rato, pude sentir mis propios ojos cerrarse debido al sueño, por lo que decidí tomar una pequeña siesta junto a la mejor compañía que podría haber tenido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza :c espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
